Say You Like Me
by Austin Oliver
Summary: Nick and Jeff are just trying to survive Dalton, but life with the Warblers and New Directions isn't easy. Chapter 11: A student's mental disorder sets the Warblers on edge.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

**AN: So this has been edited around my 8th chapter. Although originally Niff, most, if not all, of the Warblers and New Directions will have their part in this story. Everybody from Rachel to her dads, Tina to Trent, everybody. Everyone will interact with the Dalton student's in some shaper or form. Yeah even Tina will have something on here, even though she can't get like any solos... Kurt will not say "Oh my Gaga", Rachel won't be rambling , Brittany won't be all stupid and about Dolphins, or Mercedes and her "White boy" comments. Haven't WE ALL have a little too much of that? This fic is all of my teenage boy humor, romance, angst, fluff and stuff. Cause I mean, how many guys write fan fic? You have permission to hit me... Besides, I love all of you guys! Or gals... you're basically all the girls I die to go to school with. These first few chapters are all about Niff though, and it gets more and more fluid around chapter nine.**

* * *

><p>He laid on his dorm bed, with clothes haphazardly strewn across the floor of the dorm. Holding a joint in one hand and a lighter in another he lit it, watching the end burn. Blowing rings of smoke he laid there for a good five minutes.<p>

This is life at Dalton... for him. Weed, his best friend and the occasional misadventure of Warblers. Jeff enjoyed it. Dalton's homework was easy enough and not as hard as some might think private school would have it. Blaine shared his avid love for living life relaxed. This was life for him; no need, no wants, no worries.

That's how Jeff got by. He didn't look to far into things. People over analyze things too much today. Yes. Analyze. Anal...lies.

Anal lies. Haha. _Anal lies._

"Fuck I'm high," Jeff said, coughing into his pillow as he dropped the butt of the finished joint on his ashtray. He dropped his head back onto his pillow only to be disturbed by the knocking against his dorm room door.

The tall blonde jumped quickly out is bed, opened a window, and applied eye drops. Jeff had done this before, it was almost a natural function to him, as habitual as blinking.

"Jeff! Jeff! Fuck fuck fuck..." came from behind the door. Jeff laughed as he had become aware of Blaine's worrying rants throughout their friendship. But there was always a small part of him that thought Blaine did really come bearing bad news.

"Yeah hobbit?" Jeff grinned, opening the door wide open for Blaine to walk in.

"Holy shit, it reeks of bud!" exclaimed the equally high Warbler.

Blaine stormed into the dorm, sitting on Jeff's bed before going on another rant. Jeff smiled, and not because he was high. Well maybe, but there was a part of him that loved calming Blaine down.

"You know how um," Blaine scratched he back of his head nervously. "You know how um, that bed is empty?" he asked, pointing to bed Jeff had his back to.

"Aw, did you wet your bed again Blaine?" teased Jeff. Jumping up next to Blaine, he wrapped his left arm around his friend's back.

"What? No! Shut up!" said Blaine, blushing. "There's a new kid and he's rooming with you."

**__Well fuck.__**

Jeff grinned the largest smile he'd had in days before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby hobbit. I'm so blazed right now. What did you say?" asked Jeff, truly unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

Blaine looked at him with an almost pitiful look before taking out a sheet of paper that was neatly folded from his blazer. He opened it and under the name of "Duval, Nick" was a list of classes including his dorm room number and roommate. Which clearly printed in an menacing blue color read; "Sterling, Jeff". Jeff immediately felt the blood rush from his face, experiencing a moment of slight coolness and quickly replaced by his ears that had probably started getting red.

"This is your new roommate," Blaine whispered, already comprehending Jeff's anxiety. "Wes didn't know where you were so he asked me..."

How could have this happened? Jeff was there. He was there when his parents had talked with the school psychiatrist. They agreed being roomed alone would benefit Jeff in his transition. What the fuck had caused this? There must have been a mistake. There had to be. Breathe Jeff, breathe.

Blaine grabbed Jeff's hand by instinct, he had already been through this before. He hated these moments, but it was all he could do to try to calm Jeff.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" asked Blaine, already standing up to help the unresponsive blonde. "Look, we can go talk to the secretary and ask for an appointment. Maybe they made a mistake,"

"I don't think they did," Jeff mumbled. He let go of Blaine's hand, it didn't feel right. He gave a weak smile. For some reason he knew they did this on purpose, he vaguely remembered the meetings and something about progress...progress. Another analytical word.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, is this room D36?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Uh, this story each and every chapter becomes more and more just... yes. If you want a fic to rely on that won't end, this is your best bet. I honestly get better each chapter so, yes. Again, non-Nifflers, bear with me for the first few chapters. OR OR OR you can get into Niff. GOD THEY'RE SO EFFEN CUTE! 'Kay I'll stop fangirling or fanboying in my case. My tumblr is in my profile, I love you guys! We need to make a private school dedicated to Gleeks and like a Niff club...<strong>


	2. Episode 2: The Art of Making War

**AN: So here's chapter two of "Say You Like Me"! Formally known as "Dorm 36" I thought it was kinda cheesy, but who's using a song title name right now...me. Yeah don't hate me! It's a good song and it's by We The Kings. This chapters name was inspired by a Desperate Housewives episode name. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee whatsoever. Even Niff's major-heart-exploding cuteness.**

* * *

><p>Then I think that is it for papers Mr. Duval," said the middle aged woman who was sitting at her desk; across from a standing Nick. "I hope you find Dalton amazingly rewarding in very aspect. Mr. Thompson here will give you a tour of Dalton before you get to your room."<p>

Nick smiled. He wasn't too sure what kept her so cheery. This is a private a school, so her salary was probably one those reasons. He quickly turned his mind to the uniformed boy next to him.

"Hey! I'm David, but most of my friends call me 'that black kid'," greeted the dark skinned boy, who wasn't even restraining himself from grinning. To Davids delight Nick look absolutely horrified.

"I uh, um I-I," stammered Nick, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"I'm joking!" David replied, laughing. "You're going to have a good sense of humor if you want to make private school interesting. Especially the Warblers, they can be rowdy."

Nick allowed himself to breathe. Being here, he thought it'd be all work and no play. But David showed him that's not exactly true. He's going to definitely stick with David. He made a mental note to himself that David had a larger sense of humor.

"So if you could follow me," David gestured towards the door that exited the regal-like office. The cheery woman gave him one last smile which Nick returned before slinging his backpack across his back that laid on a waiting chair.

Nick and David walked along the semi long hallway that soon opened up to a larger open area that served as connection between a cafeteria, stairs, and hallway. The stairs being breathtakingly beautiful and actually curving around the high walls of the room.

"Wow," Nick awed never had he thought a school could be so fancy, the amount of craftsmanship.

"Yeah, pretty nice huh?. I went to a public school so I know the difference too. They're gonna actually start renovating too," said David. David wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy texting.

"Yeah. Well, my school was nice too I guess. Architectural wise...," mumbled Nick.

True it may be that his public school was adequate when it came to appearance, the place was full of jerks that forced to move him hours and hours away from home. He felt a mixture of anger and sadness flush through his skin. He started walking towards the hallways hoping David would take the initiative also and keep guiding him.

Nick laughed when he turned around and saw David in the middle of the hallway all alone. David looked up and back down from his phone making a second quick glance. He rushed over towards Nick smiling embarrassingly.

"I swear you better not be as impatient as Wes," David kept walking with Nick as he spoke, walking down one of the hallways he gestured to the various rooms on either side. They were language rooms by the teachers voice coming through.

"Who's Wes?" asked the brown haired boy as he peeked into of the French rooms, he loved French and reminded him of being at his grandmothers on Sundays.

The two boys kept walking while David went of on a large rant about Wes and the Warblers. Well, it was mostly Wes, Warblers, Wes, Wes, Warblers, Wes, Wes, Wes.

"Sounds amazing," replied Nick, not really listening as he did his fair share of peeking into the various rooms in the art hallway.

"He is...I-uh mean they are!" exclaimed David who was now blushing. This did not go unnoticed by Nick.

"So I think I have a pretty good idea where all my other classes will be. Do you think I could just go to my dorm now?" asked Nick, who was pulling out the folded paper the secretary gave him earlier.

"Yeah, yeah," said David, though it didn't look like the boy was paying much attention to Nick. He snapped out of his deep thought.

"Besides you need to get out of those clothes into your uniform. Don't worry, you can wear whatever you want on the weekends."

The two boys headed towards the area of school which held the dorms. Both of them discussing classes they shared, Warbler auditions which Nick was eager for doing, and cafeteria food. The subject then turned into Nicks roommate who he had yet to meet.

"So do you know who Jeff is? What's he like?" asked Nick.

Truthfully Nick was sorta excited with having roommate. Maybe they could actually turn out to be good friends. A part of was also terrified with sharing a room with another male though. He almost had to tell himself to breathe.

David was walking side by side with the new Dalton student. His true reaction almost showed but to keep the same smile he had throughout his tour with Nick. There was only one Jeff he was aware of, and that made David almost feel bad for Nick who had to be boarded with Jeff.

"Jeff is...interesting," David chuckled, almost wanting to spill the beans. But was he suppose to say? Oh! By the way, he's a stoner.

"He's really a good kid a heart, childish really." added David.

"Oh...OH! Is he like mentally disab-,"

David laughed, "It's nothing like that actually. Jeff is kinda as bad boy as it gets to a no-bullying school. But, there's a reason why he keeps the Warblers almost divided."

Nick looked at him questionably. A student keeping the Warblers separated? What does that mean?

"Yeah I know what's going through your head of yours, but that's not my place to say." said David who took a glance at his phone, most likely checking the time. But Nick noticed that probably wasn't true as a second later seemed to smirk a second later.

"Look, I have to go. Getting ready for Warbler rehearsal and all. It's tonight at 7 so you should come and we can sign you up for an audition."

Nick agreed and the two boys went their separate directions. Nick walking down the hallway finally had some time to think. There was so many things to think about though. His first and foremost thought was about his roommate. Jeff.

It was kinda awkward how David reacted when he mention his name. Was he a loner? No that couldn't be it, then the Warblers wouldn't be "separated" as he had said.

That thought prompted another debate in his head. Why would this Jeff guy be such a problem to them?

_He's the bad boy that's why._

That's when Nick felt the blood rush out of his face. Bad boy. That usually was accompanied by a homophobic attitude right? Oh God. Just because this was a no bullying school that didn't mean other students could have their own opinions of being gay.

Before Nick knew it he was standing outside his dorm. He contemplated going to find David and pretend he got lost, or just going somewhere else. I mean he did have other places he hadn't exactly visited in Dalton. Maybe it would be better of he knew where they we-

No! You're gonna be a man and suck it up Duval. That kid in there can't be that bad. He's a "bad" boy in a no bullying private school, how bad can be actually be?

Nick took a deep breath. Reached for the door and pushed it open.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, is this room D36?"

Two things happened that day. It would take a while for Jeff and Nick to remember and realize what one of those things were.

* * *

><p>Nick -<p>

I sorta dropped dead when I saw him. To be honest it was weird how I looked at him. For a split second, that one split minuscule second I saw him as another regular person; he was there. But after that, it was a sorta different sort of view, as he was almost...almost centered.

Although his sun blond blond hair covered his eyes, they were shining through. As though the color of the sun and the ocean traded colors. It's kinda hard to believe this tall blond haired blue eyed boy was what David called a bad boy. He was the most innocent looking teen boy he had ever seen. I actually don't think I've ever seen anyone more vulnerable looking. I had a strong instinct protect him all of a sudden. From the short stubby looking, curly haired boy whom was sitting down on a bed.

Then he smiled.

Jeff-

It had to admit, I was caught off guard. Not because I was high. No, because he was simple. Simple brown eyes and dark brown hair made this boy. No, not boy. That was odd word. Guy? Man? It kinda made me sick to my stomach. I need the perfect word to name this stranger.

_You could probably call Nick._

Then I saw him smile. It took me a moment to realize how this boy was absolutely adorable. Strong. Smart? Responsible? I always prouded myself in knowing the gist of what somebody is like when I see them. But this guy...I had to go through several adjectives to describe parts of him. I don't think I ever saw Dalton the same again.


	3. Episode 3: Stonerboy

**AN: SO here's chapter 3! Shorter, but I really can't keep my promises. I can keep the fact that I'll probably be updating every 3 or 4 days if not less though. Um most of this is typed on my iPhone when I'm in class or on my Mac before I go to sleep. I tell myself I'm writing for 30 minutes a day so... Anyways I wanna give a shout out to Stormaggedon, thanks for the review! Also to everyone who favorited my story or whatever. I can't remember the verb the email said. Did I mention reviews are awesome? Anyways this timeline of my story is the day when Blaine sings Teenage Dream to Kurt. And Blaine is no longer a stoner. I got pretty turned off by that. I myself like weed like...every month or so. Whatever! I'm a 16 year old male. I get pretty bored...easily. Anyways. WARBLER PARTY next chapter. I seriously need to shut the f*ck up and stick to the main idea of my AN's. Anyways thannnnnnks a whole bunch for reading and giving my fic the time of day. It's only a matter of episodes before Niff is canon. EXCUSE MY ERRORS. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Luckily for me there was part of me that knows how to handle awkward situations. This situation was borderline awkward. I had to do something. Be normal.<p>

_Oh yeah that's recommend by the way._

"Hi! I'm Nick," I greeted, extending my own hand out towards the blonde. "I'm you're new roommate. You must be Jeff right?"

_I hope he likes me. Who's the curly haired boy on his bed? Oh God! That's his boyfriend. Well, there goes your chance Nick... NO! I'm not falling for another boy. Especially one like this. Look at him Nick!_

And for the first time I did. Like, I really looked at him. Not that weird experience I had a few seconds before. Jeff had, like I said, blond hair and blue eyes. But he was noticeably high. He wore the standard Dalton uniform I had yet to get into. He actually fit into it pretty well. He was almost a little too tall for myself. Where he was a slight bit taller than me, I was buffer. Almost exact opposites.

"Yeah, I'm Jeff," he said warmly. He glanced nervously at the curly haired boy on his bed. He was staring at me and I gave him a little nod and he snapped out of it.

"Oh! Hey... I'm Blaine... I think," Blaine smirked. I looked at him. He obliviously gels his hair. There was a part of his hair that had a ball of gel that he forgot to run through.

This kid had to be high as well. And before I could stop myself I spilt it, mentally punching myself.

"Are both of you guys high?" I asked, but I had already noticed the familiar smell. It reminded of the smoke I could smell walking to my old school in the morning.

"See ya, Blaine," he called towards the obviously disoriented boy. "We're doing Teenage Dream today, right?"

Blaine turned around as he left the dorm, and nodded. Then smiled as he walked away. "See you, new boy." he shouted over himself as he walked down the corridor. But by then I had already turned around and was taking a good look around the dorm.

It was a complete mess. And I am the most unorganized person ever. Jeff had obviously taken the rewards of having no roommate to his advantage. There were scattered ties, blazers, shirts, and other clothes all around the floor. There were Hot Pocket wrappers on what I think was _my_ bed. It took all I could to not grimace in disgust. Actually that's a lie, I _was_ pretty hungry. So I ignored the mess on my bed.

"You hungry?" Asked Jeff, pointing to the microwave that was on his side of the dorm, next to his desk, which in turn was at the end of his bed.

"Yeah, sorta. But I think I could eat the crumbs on my bed..." I grinned, laughing. He still hadn't answered my question.

He smiled a second time and my stomach felt funny. I sat on my bed while he placed Hot Pockets on a styrofoam plate, and started taking out a couple of cans of pop out of the mini fridge where the microwave sat on.

"And to answer your question, yes I am a little blazed," Jeff said. He was picking up his clothes from the floor moving awkwardly around the dorm.

It seemed to me that when he thought he had picked up all the clothes lying on one part of the dorm, he had found more lying later as though they had shown up by magic. I had to admit it was kinda funny seeing his reaction.

"But if there's one thing Dalton is, it's boring," Jeff dropped the load of clothes he had accumulated in his arms and glanced at me, blowing hair of his face.

"Well, I don't care... I mean aren't the Warblers supposed to be fun?" I asked.

I really did care about the smoking to be honest. The smell reminded me of all those assholes at my old school. The ones who came about 10 minutes late to class and purposely kicked his desk on their way to the teachers so they could give some bullshit excuse on why they were late. The stench would also make my clothes smell.

But by then Jeff had already noticed my lost train of thought. He handed the coke that he took out from the fridge. He had forgotten to hand it to me while he got sidetracked by cleaning the clothes, but I didn't want him to stop cleaning either. He had also forgotten to put the Hot Pockets in the microwave, and he had already started the timer.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean, they don't like me so much. I kinda ignored them and pissed them off when I got here," he said.

This time, Jeff had realized he left the Hot Pockets out and gave and embarrassed glance at me to see if I noticed. I just sorta half smirked at him.

"I'm a good dancer. So they wanted me to help their choreography. But half of them don't want me cause I ignore them. And the other half don't care as long as I help them."

The next few hours consisted of us small talking back and forth. We discussed what song I would sing to the Warblers for my audition. Jeff agreed to stop smoking if he could call me Nicky; to which I agreed to right away. Had I known that the name "Nicky" would get me in a bundle of trouble, I might have thought it over. But to Jeffy (this nickname thing wasn't going to be a one way street) it wasn't a big deal anymore. He said (and I quote) "Why smoke? I'm not twelve anymore. And I have you, Nicky!"

That's when he gave me the most bone crushing hug ever. Albeit, also the most amazing hug ever.

_Don't judge me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Inspired By: Summerboy by Lady Gaga, Turn Me On by David Guetta &amp; Nicki Minaj<em>**


	4. Episode 4: Chico

**AN: First off, thank you for everyone who added this story, and thank you Stormaggedon, nekoshuichi69, and Tokala for reviewing! That made my day! I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit longer. I hope to make the next one around 2,500 words. Send me a review about whatever, I take them all into consideration. None of Niff's cuteness is mine. Or Glee in general.**

* * *

><p>Being embarrassed was an understatement. I had the dirtiest room in all of Dalton. And although I do like to keep things clean, this week just wasn't my best one.<p>

I had been teaching Blaine moves to go along with Teenage Dream; just a little choreography to go with the Warblers boring stances they usually took. I don't think he actually used them, he just wanted to be nice and spend more time with me. But I _was_ planning to go see the Warblers perform their little one-shot today. Although it seemed unlikely.

Seeing as Nick was here, cleaning up and trying to convince him I wasn't alway so dirty was number one on my priority list. Nick was glancing around the room, and it was obvious that he was a little less than grossed out by it.

_Maybe if I offered him something to eat he'll forget about it._

"You hungry?" I asked. The microwave and mini fridge don't actually come with the dorms, but most Dalton dorms had them because let's be honest: This _is_ an all-boys private school.

"Yeah, sorta. But I think I could eat the crumbs on my bed," he chuckled. He had these dimples that sorta just...

I took out the Hot Pockets and cans of coke out of the fridge. Turning my back towards so he didn't see me smile.

_Don't let him know you like him. Then he'll take advantage of you._

Yeah. Tonight was gonna be a long night. I had to admit, our small talk became more and more... lively. Which was saying something because I was starting to lose my high. That was another thing, this kid is so classy. I don't want him to not like me. Maybe I should ditch the weed. I want a boyfriend, and I don't think that would be something that could slide.

Aside from our small talk, I started cleaning our dorm room. It was only until I looked back up that I had forgotten to put the Hot Pockets in the microwave. I swear I must've had the reddest face ever.

_Please, God. Oh, geez. Grant mercy on me._

* * *

><p>"Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is. I am <em>Jeff Sterling<em>, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up and chuck the deuce up!"

_Oh, what the fuck?_

He was singing. I could care less if he sang like an angel. Which he sorta did... But it was 6:15! Somebody could be busting my door down, telling I won a Ferrari and I guarantee you blood would have been spilt. I hoped I could escape waking up early at Dalton. I mean for God's sake! Your classes are in the same place you live.

It was instinct all over again. I pulled my blankets up and folded them over my head. When I was at home, my siblings were usually the reason I woke up early. I wasn't gonna have that here.

_Nobody messes with my sleep, blondie. Especially now that I can get some...is that SPANISH MUSIC?_

I managed to sleep some more, the blankets soundproofing the early birds uproar. The only reason I knew I actually got a little bit of sleep was from blur of songs that I heard. I have to admit though, he has a good taste in music. It switched from mainstream to the not-so-well-known songs of popular artists, to could-be-popular songs of not-so-well-known artists.

"Take me, I'm alive. Never was a _boy_ with a wicked mind. But everything looks better... when the sun goes _down_."

A slight moment of eery quietness deadpanned the room all of a sudden. For a moment I thought maybe the power went out, as the music he was singing along to was cut off.

No such luck. Five seconds later I could tell the blonde was right next to me.

"Nicky!" he dragged on. "Wake up! We need to get breakfast. Do you know your pin number? What do you feel like getting Nicky? I'm more of an omelet guy myself. I'm not trying to brag, but I do make a damn good omelet. I mean it only has cream cheese in it and some bacon, and I only make it once a month cause it's hassle. But it sure does take the pain out of my man-period," rambled Jeff.

"Jeff. I'm gonna say this because I like you, and I'm gonna have to live with you," I said, peeking out from my blankets.

His blue eyes were in front of mine. He was kneeling on the ground and he had a huge grin on his face. It reminded me of a little brother who ran to my parents room on a Saturday morning so he could ask for permission to watch T.V.

"You _need _to let me sleep," I said. The last part I hope he had understood as I had already retreated into my blanket, not wanting to let the cold in.

"Okay. Well breakfast ends at 10:00 in this morning. I guess I'll just go by myself," Jeff apologized.

I popped my head out from my blankets. Jeff was putting on a dark blue sweater he had hanging on the door knob of the bathroom. He looked so disappointed. Jesus, this boy will be the end of me.

"Hey Jeffy! Don't you go to breakfast with that midget kid... Blaine?" I asked, biting my lip. He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows. At least to show him I cared. Which I do, but not enough to get up _this_ early.

"No. It's teachers workshop today and Blaine's meeting the spy at the Lima Bean," he assured. He was looking at his hair in the mirror, styling it the little swirl in the front of his face to the left side, then the right, then the left again. Smiling in satisfaction as though he made the best decision of his life.

"Oh, well, I guess I was your second option anyway huh?" I joked. Smiling at his reflection from the mirror. He gave one back. Man, that kid could smile.

"Never! I wanted to show you what it's really like at Dalton. None of the half-assed tour crap David pulled. He was too impatient for his next make out session with Wes anyways," He exclaimed, sitting indian-style as he jumped at the end of my bed.

"Well, then I'm sorry for my rude behavior Jeffy," I grinned.

He grinned back, "That's alrighty Nick. I shouldn't have assumed you were a morning person," he apologized.

"I would rather have some of your omelets though, Jeffy." I asked apprehensively, feeling relieved when he smiled.

"YAY! Breakfast in bed! Actually I have to go to the grocery store to get some," he ranted to no one but himself. He walked back and forth the dorm room counting his fingers, probably about the number of things he needs. "But now that we live together I guess I should show you how we do things around this dorm."

"But it was only you before I got here..." I added.

"I think we have a ghost problem,"

"I think _you_ have problem."

* * *

><p>Nicky finally got ready after several minutes. That was impressive to me. It took me thirty minutes to get my hair perfect. But he managed to make his in one. He also brushed his teeth while combing it. I think he must have been showing off cause he smiled when I went in the bathroom to get my phone.<p>

Our first stop was the supermarket. So we went to the student parking lot and headed to a fast food restaurant to shed some time off of getting breakfast and get to the grocery store quickly as possible before it got full. It was only when we got to there that we remembered it was a Monday. Teacher's workshop day's throw me off, okay?

* * *

><p>"C'mon Wes! You <em>love <em>Warbler parties! Don't act so dapper," cried David, the boy latching on to the Asian's arm. To Davids suprise Wes yanked his arm away from him.

"David, this time it's a NO. We all know what happens when we drink," Wes said. Mumbling to himself as he tried in vain to solve a math problem.

"Are we talking us or Warbler us?" whispered David. Who realized how loud he had been, but only after getting a glare from the librarian. He mouthed a 'sorry' and focused his attention back Wes.

"Both," he said without hesitating. "I mean, neither! I mean Warbler. We never did anything David, that's your mind playing tricks on you. That's what you get for being to close to Blaine... stoner."

"Hey! He quit! I thing he has a thing for gap guy." David retorted, absently minding tracing shapes on the library table. Then tracing Wes's free hand that rested on it, frowning when he moved his hand. "And I promise it will a dry party."

"A Warbler party is _never_ a dry party David," Wes said, closing his algebra book, smiling in content that he had finished his algebra.

"It is if you don't drink Wes,"

Wes shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Wes knew full well that David had a thing for him. But he couldn't shake it off. He knew if he asked David about his crush, David would deny it right away. But he still found it... flattering.

Wes laid his head on the table, mostly because of his headache from the homework he had just done. He quickly checked the time on his phone.

David needed 2/3's of the head Warblers votes to be allowed to host a Warbler party. One being David himself, and his self. Thad would never agree to a party. _During_ the party, well, he was the life of it. And that's why Thad would always say no.

David glanced at Wes, raising his eyebrows and smirking. He already knew Wes's answer when he had moment of silence.

"What time?"

"10:30 as usually, maybe 10 c'clock? So we can welcome the new kid?"

"Today?," Of course today, Wes thought to himself. "You already have the booze don-"

"I already have the booze," David said cutting off Wes. The boy smiled to himself, as though getting alcohol was an impossible task.

David already had a group message that he had on his phone to send message to all the Warblers. It got to the point where all he had to do was put the time of the party and everyone who received it knew what was going on. Occasionally he would put something extra to be funny. Like,

'_Dog Fight 10:30 pm this Friday.'_

_or,_

'_Book Club Meeting for "Eat Pray Love" tonight at 10:30. Bring your tampons.'_

_But tonight, it read: 'Tonight we welcome future Warbler Nick, pick a song Nick! Tonight at 10:00 pm'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do think I will have the drunk!Warblers chapter on Sunday night. I'm gonna go to a party tonight so, I'll see you guys later. I think my first chapter I woke up in another house with the worst hangover, and I had one review. IDK, fun fact. I'll probably add all the events of it on to the next chapter. Kitty litter, beer pong, hot boxing, and sharing bottles of Smirnoff. Ugh I live for parties. And so do these Warblers!<strong>_


	5. Episode 5: Wobblin' Warblers

**AN: I don't own Glee. This chapter is like over 5,500 words. I swear I thought I was barely gonna make it to 2,000. But after starting I just write so much. I wanna thank everyone who subscribed, favorited and what not. And I apologize for the adding of chapters that I deleted. It did not come to my attention that there was an option to replace chapters. So you probably got like 15 notifications. Um. That's basically the gist of it. And I just wanna thank for anybody who reads and/or reviews. Honestly, I take them all into consideration and go back to read them so I can make sure I nail it. So thanks again for reviewing!**

**PS: Bold = Nick** _ Italic = Jeff ** Bold Italic Underline = Nick and Jeff**_ Regular = All the Warblers, Nick and Jeff included.

**The song is "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship and I HIGHLY recommend you play it while reading (when you see the lyrics). Just imagine the biggest flirts and obnoxiousness of Nick and Jeff. I won't do these often cause some people get annoyed by them, but this one's good. Here's the youtube link if you don't have it. watch?v=EuQZYXe2WWc**

* * *

><p>"Da...vid...whatthe...hell?"<p>

"Just relax."

"Don't...pull...pull...drunk...card...tom..t-tomorrow."

"Yeah, well don't pull the straigh-."

"You didn't...whole bottle...I...not...noticed."

"Prude."

"If I was...w-was...was a...prude...would..I let...you-OH MY GOD,"

* * *

><p>"Jeffy, w-will you tuck me in?"<p>

"I'm-ma soo smushed...smashed...Nicky...can't you...yourself?"

"My tie...fucking tie."

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, Nick hopped into the passenger car seat of Jeff's car, while Jeff put away the shopping cart.<p>

"Did you give your number to David?" Jeff asked, as he got in the car and put his seatbelt on.

Nick looked through his phone, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Ah. Well we're having a Warbler party tonight," Jeff said, looking behind his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking lot of the grocery store. "And you get to sing."

"What?" Nick said, eyeing Jeff, who was keenly observing the road.

"Hey, you wanted to join the Warblers Nicky," he reminded him. "It's not that bad, just pick a song that you already know."

By this time, Nick had already been going through his iPhone looking for a song that he could sing. The creases in his forehead getting more and more defined the longer he spent going through his playlists. Then a sudden blush filled the boy's cheeks as he shuffled through one particular song.

"What is it?" exclaimed Jeff. He still had the smile plastered on his face while he turned his attention back to the road. Nick wasn't sure but he knew Jeff's eyes would be the bluest he'd ever seen if he wasn't wearing sunglasses.

"What's what?" Nick said, playing dumb.

"The song Nick! Tell me the song!" Jeff ordered, his mouth open in anticipation.

Nick shook his head. To tell Jeff the song wouldn't be so bad. To sing it the Warblers is another...

"Umm Hot Mess...by Cobra Starship," Nick mumbled. He glanced at Jeff before looking out his window, trying to take in all the parts of Westerville he hadn't seen on his way to the grocery store.

"Well, what's so embarrassing about that song?" Jeff asked, checking his phone while they waited at a red light. He didn't want to Nick to think he was a bad driver, so he quickly set the phone back down.

_How do you know it's embarrassing for me?, _Nick thought.

Nick hesitated for a moment, "Well... I sorta like... dudes."

"Yeaaaaah? Annnnd?" Jeff said, raising his eyebrows. He turned his back on the road, they were almost at the Dalton parking lot, but only then did he realize what Nick meant.

"Ohhhhhh! Don't worry about it," Jeff reassured, pulling into an empty spot that was fairly close to the entrances.

"Blaine's gay. And we have another couple of Warblers who are too, that you don't know. And there's something going on with Wes and David. Everyone... basically everyone is gay friendly. I mean even the ones who aren't change their opinions when they get here.. It's a homo-haven!"

Nick sighed in relief. This was a private school, but he still wasn't completely sure on the general census of gay guys at an all-boy school. He thanked the lucky stars that Jeff was so relaxed. But judging from the words he changed in Super Bass that morning he was sure Jeff was gay too. But if he was, why didn't he say why he was gay as well?

By then Jeff had already got out of the car and was opening the trunk to grab the bag of groceries. The boys had enough food to last them two weeks. Most of the stuff was junk food and pop, so the mini-fridge wasn't too packed by the time they had unloaded their groceries.

It was already too late for the boys to have omelets, so Nick set himself on organizing his book bag. Only after ten minutes of coaxing did Jeff persuade Nick to let him label all of Nick's school supplies with his own personal label maker. Jeff almost didn't after Nick cried laughing when Jeff pulled out his label maker. But the organization freak part of Jeff was stronger than his own dignity at the moment.

* * *

><p>So that's how Nick and Jeff killed forty-five minutes. The two boys sitting Indian style on Nick's bed. Nick had put on his favorite show "Wings" but that played in the background as Jeff and Nick had conversations from everything to sports to music, to Jeff's cooking skills to Nick's obsession with Pepsi.<p>

"No one likes Pepsi Nicky," Jeff said bluntly. He printed out half a dozen "Nick Duval's #2 Pencil" and stuck them on to the pencils that rested on the bed between him and Nick.

"Hey Pepsi, if anything tastes the same as Coke! If not, better," Nick said defensively.

"No one likes Pepsi the same way no one likes Burger King's version of McDonalds chicken McNuggets. You _know _it's not the same thing, but you can't help feeling bad for it."

"I'm sorry, what? You weird me out Sterling," Nick chuckled, shaking his head as he placed the labeled pencils in his book back.

"And it's called _Coke_ Duval," Jeff replied, he reached for the remote that fell on the floor, so he could play the next episode. "If you want a sugar-y fizzy drink; it's called Coke."

Nick laughed out loud, earning him a shove from Jeff who felt ridiculed, "Why would I say I want Coke if I want... Fanta for example? It's called pop. Trust me, where I'm from, if a waiter asked want you wanted, and you said Coke... you'd get a Coke."

"Well... you're in Ohio now, buddy," retorted Jeff, lamely. He finally labeled all of Nick's things, so he let himself fall to the ground where he stretched like a cat.

Nick saw a little treasure trail and looked away, not before blushing though. Thankfully Jeff had his eyes closed while he was yawning.

"Do you wanna practice your song then?" Jeff asked, raising his head from the ground so he could make eye contact with Nick. Nick had just finished putting away the last of the labeled supplies in his book bag and was throwing away the pieces of wax paper that the labels were printed on.

"I don't really feel like practicing, I mean what else is there to do?" Nick said, glumly. He was tired, and he didn't feel like doing anything at all. Jeff didn't ignore this.

"You must have a lot of faith in yourself to think you don't need to practice," Jeff said. Jeff got up and threw himself on his own bed.

By then Nick had sprawled himself on his own bed, resting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes.

"Isingitallthemtime," he mumbled, letting out a big breath of air.

"Okay, since you're so confident, let's clean up this messy room. I must've been super high yesterday to think I was done cleaning." Jeff said, glancing around the room. Then he remembered how he had waken up too early for Nick.

"And when we're done, I'll let you get a few hours of sleep. I'm gonna need them anyway, I have to meet up with Coop," Jeff said.

Getting up from his bed he went into their shared closet and started taking out his sweaters that he could just fold and put in his drawer. It was winter, but it didn't get cold enough to have _that many_ sweaters.

'Who's Coop?" Nick asked. The boy was still laying on his bed, but he had his eyes open.

"Blaine's brother. I want Smirnoff and David refuses to buy it because he says, and I quote, 'tastes like the devil's piss'," Jeff replied. "So he buys it for me. Maybe you should come, get to know Blaine before the party. The first impression of him should be sober, not drunk. We all know how Blaine goes..."

For a moment Jeff disappeared inside the closet, only to reemerge with several pairs of shoes. He immediately tossed them under his bed. Which earned him a frown from Nick. Was this kid a neat freak or did he just have moments of spring cleaning fever?

"BLAGH!...Fine," Nick answered. "Can we spring clean, sleep, get ready, then go where ever Coop is before the party?"

"Yeah, that's fine," the blonde replied. Who by this time had Nick's half of the closet completely bare. "But we're using MY playlist on the stereo."

"I trust your music taste Sterling,"

"Better bitch,"

"Hey!"

"I wuv you Nicky,"

"What kind of drunk are you anyways?"

"You'll find that out on our next party Nicky. This party I'm making sure you turn out fine."

"You're no fun,"

"Boohoo! Now help me scrape this stuff off my ceiling,"

"Is that?...Oh my God! Jeff!"

"It's mayonnaise relax! Besides...I could never shoot that high,"

"...I could."

* * *

><p>Nick awkwardly waited in his own dorm room with Blaine, as Jeff put the finishing touches on his hair. Something that he worked on for at least thirty minutes that same morning. To Nick it looked fine, cute even. He was one of those sun blonde people who didn't lose the bright color even as a teenager.<p>

Nick turned his attention to Blaine, who was obviously close to Jeff, as he nonchalantly opened his laptop and started (he assumed) surfing the internet.

"Why do you have your uniform on?" Nick asked, trying to make a conversation.

"None of your damn business, that's why." Blaine said, not missing a beat while he kept his eyes on the screen.

Nick felt the blood rush out of his face, only feeling relieved after the dark haired boy bursted out laughing.

"I'm joking," he grinned, closing the laptop. "I went out for coffee with Kurt, the guy who tried spying on us. I guess I was trying to be a little formal."

_Damn. All these Warblers do have a sense of humor. David was right._ Nick made a mental note in his head to trust David from now on as well.

* * *

><p>"Nick are you okay?" Jeff asked, putting his hand on the brown haired boys shoulder.<p>

"Y-yeah. That Smirnoff... so fucking delicious. Tell David if that's the devil's piss... sign me up for hell,"

"My God! Is he already drunk Jeff?" exclaimed Blaine, glancing in his rearview mirror. Jeff and Cooper had to switch spots so Jeff could join Nick in the backseat. Nick was drinking a bottle of booze like it was water. Cooper couldn't help but laugh, but stopped immediately when Blaine glared at him.

"Nick you have to perform... so you know... chill with the booze," Jeff warned Nick. Jeff realized how weird it was that at any given time one of the two boys was serious while the other was immature. But most often they were both immature. Jeff reminded himself that he had to be sober this time, as he didn't want Nick to make the mistake so many Warblers do on their first party.

Blaine pulled up into the student parking lot twenty minutes later, after dropping off Cooper. Who almost stayed with them, as he had wanted to see Nick drunk. Saying that, "That virgin drinkers are the best to see get smashed,"

Needless to say that didn't roll by Jeff and even Blaine who kicked him out at the Anderson household.

Two Warblers, Trent and David were already outside waiting for the three teenagers. Blaine handed them a full paper bag full of booze to Trent and David. While Jeff talked some sense into the muttering soon-to-be Warbler.

"Is Nick _drunk_?" asked David, glancing back at Trent who was heading off with him and walking with Blaine who had also left.

"Heyyyy... David," Nick smiled. This was his second time seeing David. David had a hard time realizing the shy kid he had met the day before was the same kid he saw in front of him right now. "And I'm not... drunk. I'm buzzed. Big difference. This isn't first time either. I have wine every Sunday at Mass,"

"Badass," replied David, who shook his head. He left behind Wes to keep the Warblers from hitting the booze early, only to come outside and find an already tipsy Warbler. "So you gonna perform."

"Hell yes! Watch for my exploding sexiness! I'm sure Wes should be the only one exploding on you,"

"You're dead to Jeff," David laughed, slapping his hand on Jeff's back who walked closely to Nick, ready to catch him anytime he might fall.

Nick wasn't that tipsy, but it was already dark out and it was ten minutes until the "Official Warbler Meeting".

* * *

><p>All the Warblers were situated in the common room for their glee club. Most of the boys had taken seats on the couches or were standing up. But there were some Warblers who were setting up the tables and putting all the junk food the Warblers brought.<p>

Jeff couldn't believe his eyes. The last time their had been this much food, he was being welcomed. Then less than a week later he stopped coming to practices, he felt his stomach drop. He made sure he'd apologize to all the Warblers one way or another tonight.

There was a table designated just for chips and booze respectively. About half of the chips were Doritos brand and the other half Cheetos, popcorn, and some other types of snacks that you wouldn't normally bring to a party. It was probably things that some of the Warblers had already had in their dorm. The party was a last minute thing so it made sense.

The other table was full of food. Real food. Pizza from all kinds of pizza chains were stacked up there. There was also pasta, punch, and a whole lasagna. The kind you probably got from Pizza Hut.

The first of the two booze tables was behind the Warblers. That one was reserved for beer pong. Some Warblers turned around every couple of seconds to look at it, as though it might disappear at any moment. He vowed he'd keep Nick away from that. It wasn't tradition that new Warblers play the first game, but too many play the first round.

The second to last table was just for booze. There was a table in the middle (which the couches surrounded) absolutely stockpiled with booze. Jeff knew that there was absolutely no way it could all be drunk. He saw the eight bottles of Smirnoff (courtesy of Cooper) that were scattered around the table, barely making them out. He noticed one that was a little empty and realized that was probably the one Nick had drunk out of. Except it looked a little bit more empty then he last taken it away from Nick.

"Hey Nick," Jeff smiled, walking to the Warbler who just finished talking to David. They had brought a fourth chair to the table where the three head Warblers were situated. Nick being on the far left, then David, followed by Wes, and lastly Thad. "You ready for your song?"

Nick was already looking at Jeff, he knew he was a little buzzed. He was thankful that Jeff hadn't taken advantage of that, either by humiliating him or even worse. "Yeah, thanks for texting David the song, the Warblers are gonna join in too. Can you sing with me though? I told David this party is for you too,"

"What? Why?" Jeff looked at David, who shrugged his shoulders and turned to talk to Wes. Thad on the other hand was looking through a stack of papers, every once in a while taking a split second glance at the table in the middle of the room.

"Cause... cause you're a Warbler with me now. That's what best friends are for. They do stuff together. And I want a second singer, just in case I mess up. Will ya?" Nick asked, puppy eyes staring up at him.

Jeff sighed for a moment. He knew the lyrics, they did practice it on the way to the Anderson household, but he didn't exactly want to steal the spotlight.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeff, raising an eyebrow to Nick. Who still had that look of excitement in his face.

"Yes!"

"It's our honor Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling if you could start this hot mess with a song!" shouted David, pulling back Thad who started wandering towards the center table.

Wes, David had cleared out of the desk and put another two side by side, covering it in a cloth. Jeff remembered this, he had done it before. This is were the Warbler[s] who were joining danced on when they done their first song.

"3! 2! 1!" chanted the Warblers. All of them already had an empty red cup, preparing for the moment the song ended.

"I don't feel so good, Jeffy," moaned Nick.

"Too late now Nicky!" shouted Jeff, the music had already started.

_**CO-COBRA STARSHIP!**_

_You were a problem child._

_Been grounded your whole life,_

_so now you running wild._

_Playing with them good boys,_

_naw that ain't your style._

**You think your hot shit.**

**And ooh I love it, I love it.**

**Yeah, yeah!**

_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine!_

_Keep doing whatcha you're doing I'mma make you mine!_

**Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you!**

_And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo!_

_Cause you can shake it_ _shake it shake it!_

_Yeah you know what to do!_

**You're a hot mess **

**I'm loving it, hell yes!**

**You've been hypnotized.**

**The city's your playground,**

**I watch you take a bite.**

**At 5am roaming in the streets,**

**drunk all night.**

_You think your hot shit._

_And ooh I love it, I love it._

_Yeah, yeah!_

**Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine!**

**Keep doing whatcha you're doing I'mma make you mine!**

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you!_

**And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo!**

**Cause you can shake it shake it shake it!**

**Yeah you know what to do!**

_You're a hot mess!_

_I'm loving it, hell yes!_

_You're a hot mess_** and I'm falling for you!**

_And I'm like hot damn! _**Let me make you my boo!**

_Cause you can __**shake it **__**shake it shake it!**_

**Yeah you know what to do!**

_You're a hot mess!_

**I'm loving it, hell yes!**

_**If you're dancing up on tables;**_

_**You go you go, you got it boy!**_

_**Say that you're unstable;**_

_**You go coco! You got it boy!**_

_**Dancing up on tables!**_

_**Say that you're unstable!**_

_**You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess!**_

_**Haha haha ha we're singing HELL YES!**_

_**Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you!**_

_**And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo!**_

_**Cause you can shake it shake it shake it!**_

_**Yeah you know what to do!**_

_**You're a hot mess!**_

_**I'm loving it, hell yes!**_

_**You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you!**_

_**And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo!**_

_**Cause you can shake it shake it shake it!**_

_**Yeah you know what to do! **_

_**You're a hot mess!**_

_**I'm loving it, hell yes**__!_ (HELL YES!)

_**Hot mess!**_

_**I'm loving it, hell yes! **_ (HELL YES!)

HOT MESS!

I'M LOVING IT, HELL YES!

WOO!

"LET'S GET WASTED!"

"YOU GO GLEN COCO!"

* * *

><p>An hour an a half later, a quarter of the Warblers were noticeably tipsy. Not including Jeff and Nick, who stayed away from the alcohol so they could talk to all the other Warblers first. Just to be courteous. They were Warblers after all.<p>

After almost of mingling, Jeff and Nick finally reached their intended table...the food table. Nick almost cried tears of happiness as there was still sausage and pineapple. While Jeff got them selves some punch...which was already spiked. He doubt they put that much in there, as the bottle of Jack next to it was only 7/8ths full.

"Blaine my man!" shouted Trent from across the room.

He walked over to Blaine and dropped himself on the couch. Trent was the first one to get drunk. Drunk as in he stumbled at least twice on his way to talk to Blaine. He was _that _guy.

"Blaine!... Blaine," Trent repeated, as if Blaine protested in having a conversation.

Blaine was shaking his head, chuckling at taking a sip of his Pepsi before he placed it next to the table lamp, next to the couch.

Blaine was one of the few Warblers who could get smashed enough to still stay awake for a while. Most of them passed out fairly quickly. But that was at the beginning of the year, a lot of the Warblers now were starting to get the hang of it.

Trent stared at Blaine for at least two seconds, then glanced around the room as though he had suddenly forgot why he was there. Actually, that's probably _why_ his eyes started to wonder.

On the other side of the couch, Nick and Jeff sat closely to each other. Eating pizza and drinking punch like two little kids who were being behaved.

Their eyes darting around the room. Jeff quizzed Nick on who was who and after a while, they both counted to see who stumbled the most. Trent was winning by a landslide, but quickly fell slumped across the room against a wall and never got back up.

"What time is it Jeffy?" Nick asked, he wasn't the slighest bit tired, but wanted to time the time he started drinking. "I wanna get drunk!"

"Okay here's the plan. How about two bottles of Smirnoff, blueberry and strawberry, and we smoke a bowel?" asked Jeff, raising an eyebrow. "I know I said I'd quit, but its the last of my pot! Pwease?"

Nick debated the legality of pot at Dalton for a second, then started laughing when he realized how much booze was in the room. He didn't want to seem like a pussy, but he honestly wanted to see the hype of what weed was all about.

"Uh... okay," chuckled Nick, he was so screwed. "I'll get the booze though."

Nick groaned as he forced himself up from the couch. He realized how close he was to Jeff when he got up. It was like a part of him didn't exist anymore, it was...weird. Almost unnatural. He didn't have to walk much as the table was right in front of them.

Nick took a quick glance behind him and saw Jeff with a small paper on his lap and a baggie too. He was crunching up (what he could only guess) the weed on the paper in a fat line down the middle.

"How's the party Warbler Nick?" David asked, pouring some Grey Goose in two red cups. "Is Jeff..."

"It's awesome!" Nick laughed, hopefully David was drunk enough to not care about Jeff smoking. "I really can't thank you. Is this a weekly thing?"

"Eh, biweekly. A little more tame too, but not when we initiate a new Warbler!" said David. He started pouring more Grey Goose, but stopped after he realized he had already poured some.

Nick walked back towards the couch where Jeff was inspecting the joint he made. It looked pretty well made. Nick was a little naive when it came to drugs, but he knew that a well rolled joint was sorta a feat.

"You ready?" Jeff grinned. But then dropped his smile when he thought about how he might've been pressured by him. "You don't have to if you want. I mean, you haven't gotten to trust me yet."

"I trust you," said Nick. Nick placed the bottles between his legs and twisted the cap so the plastic seal rings all tore off. "I mean, we're roommates, and I need a friend I can trust. I didn't exactly have them back... home."

Nick scrunched his nose. Had he said too much? Maybe Jeff wasn't even paying attention.

"Well Blaine's my friend, but I want a best friend. Blaine's more like a good friend. We don't have much in common...Blaine and I. But I like us. We fit," Jeff answered, and it was true.

Jeff knew early on that him and Nick were meant to "fit". When he hung out with Blaine, things didn't get boring but there was a little slight awkward feel in the air when they got bored. With Nick, even though they hadn't gotten to know each other that much, they could be doing something and a few minutes of silence wasn't at all awkward. Like that afternoon when they were getting Nick's stuff for school ready.

"Cool. Alright," breathed Nick, heavily. He blushed as Jeff smiled at him. It was that smile that knew what he was thinking, and it almost made him uncomfortable. Mostly because Nick himself didn't know what he was thinking.

* * *

><p>This is the part where things got foggy. I wasn't too sure that I would like pot, but I had to admit it was the best thing I've ever tried. I felt giggly for a reason. And man... ideas. Ideas that were so genuine and intriguing that you would never think of them sober. There was a few times that I got a little anxious, time seemed to slow down. Not sober slow, but high slow. Being sober and bored now would seem faster in time then when I was high.<p>

It was about 11:45 when me and Jeff smoked and by the time we finished it off, it was around 11:54. We sat there for what I honestly thought about was a good hour, only to find out the time was 12:17.

But man, could we talk. It almost made me wanna cry. I know we didn't need to have a conversation, but I know right now is the reason why our friendship grew in the shortest amount of time. I noticed things I noticed when I first met him. It was nostalgia for some reason. I know I don't like Jeff that way, but there was something about talking to him that brought a memory up.

It was memory that I knew didn't exist until a couple of days ago, maybe even yesterday. But it was odd. I noticed the way he styled his hair the way he did. It was just long enough to look like he didn't try to get the little flip in front of his head. But it was so that only a good amount of time in styling it would let it fall perfectly in place. He licked his lips a lot too. And every time a song would play, for a few seconds he swayed in a way that he was counting beats. Like he was creating choreography for the song in his head.

Then he would snap out of his haze and blush. And I mean _blush_. It was a familiar blush, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

><p>Nick had this way of looking. Do you know what I'm talking about? No? Can't relate to a stoner? Ever read The Great Gatsby? He was like Gatsby. He had this way of looking at you and for a moment, you were the center of the universe. He made my stomach feel funny. That's why I have to make sure he doesn't fall in love with me. Or I fall in love with him. If we fall in love now...how do we know we'll make it all to college?<p>

Yeah, that's where I see myself with this guy. He has this dorky haircut where he gels it back and then curls it the back. It's adorkable. And he when he smiles, it's like this lopsided smile.

You know what we talked about for five minutes? Pranks. We both are avid prankers, and I never would've guessed. We planned one out for Wes and David, Blaine and Kurt, and Trent. But he was so... Gatsby. I thought of that song by Taylor Swift. Untouchable. That's how I felt. Nick Duval is honestly the most amazing boy I ever met. Fuck, don't cry Sterling.

And I felt that thing again. You know when I first met him. Where I tried to make out a perfect word for him. And I couldn't, I still can't. I can think a million parts of songs. But one song, or one word. It makes my eyes water. He deserves recognition. He deserves this life at Dalton.

I'm not stupid. I know the subtle changes in his talking. He was probably bullied. I'm gonna make sure he's never hurt again. Not ever again. He has to be himself. And I'll put every ounce of my being that does. It might be cheesy and overused, but the only thing that should change about Nick is his last name.

* * *

><p>"Da...vid...whatthe...hell?"<p>

"Just relax,"

"Don't...pull...pull...drunk...card...tom..t-tomorrow,"

"Yeah, well don't pull the straigh-,"

"You didn't...whole bottle...I...not...noticed."

"Prude."

"If I was...w-was...was a...prude...would..I let...you-OH MY GOD."

David looked away as the other boy threw up almost 6 hours of alcohol in the toilet. He had removed all of Wes's clothes save from his pants. Wes was lenient on letting the boy undress him. But no matter how wasted he was, he knew he'd regret letting his clothes on if he found them covered in vomit in the morning.

"There, there," cooed David. Rubbing Wes's back, as though the acid burning through Wes's throat wasn't bad enough.

But Wes lucked out, tonight was one of the nights when Wes drank just as much as Thad, and that was _a lot_. And when you were as wasted as Thad, we'll you can't even feel the acid as much.

Although it was David who planned the parties, it was Thad and Wes who let themselves go in the abundant booze. David always found this funny, and logical in a weird sort of way. That wasn't to say David didn't get as drunk as Wes and Thad, he did. But he found out that a wasted him and a wasted Wes sorta equalled a couple of awkward days afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Jeffy, w-will you tuck me in?"<p>

"I'm-ma soo smushed...smashed...Nicky...can't you...yourself?"

"My tie...fucking tie."

"Okay hold on...where...where are...FUCK...move...m-move your hands."

"Thank y-you...you must be...an ex..pert...expert."

"Mhmm...is that it...Nick?"

"Yeah...I think I'm gonna."

"Th-throw up?"

"No...go to sleep."

"That's why...why we're back at our...our dorm Nicky."

"Good...good."

"Go to sleep Nick."

"..."

"Nick? C-can you let go of...whatever...you'll...regret...inthamorning."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Inspired By: Hot Mess by Cobra Starship, Hotter Than Fire Ft. Dev by Eric Saade, Bass Down Low by Dev, Helena Beat by Foster The People, and Untouchable by Taylor Swift.<strong>


	6. Episode 6: Anchors

**A/N: So I've been really hard trying to get some more fluidness in the characters. I just wanted to get this chapter up. Thanks always for reading.**

* * *

><p>"You can't leave them like that Blaine!" Kurt dragged Blaine back from exiting the dorm he had snuck into for hair gel.<p>

Blaine sighed. "They comfortable to me Kurt, let them be,"

Kurt looked in dismay at Blaine. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't talking about the situation Nick and Jeff were in. One bed was empty while the other bed held the two boys. All that was visible was a blanket that made out the shapes of two bodies cuddled together. Two tufts of hair stuck out from the blankets as well, contrasting each other with blonde and dark brown hair.

Kurt being the caring boy he was, set down his book bag and walked over the boys mini fridge. He pulled out a couple of Gatorades and placed them on the nightstand. Blaine smiled as he watched tread back and forth through the dorm room. Heating up food for the boys and throwing away any evidence of a crazy night. He even made Nick's bed.

"There! Wouldn't you like to wake up to this if you were hungover?" Kurt asked, then shaking his head. "Don't answer that."

Blaine smiled at Kurt who bit his lip in response. Swiftly and with class, Kurt made his way out of the dorm room, Blaine following.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Jeff stirred from his sleep, his eyes cracking open slightly. He would've gone back to sleep, but in the midst of drifting his brain picked the worst time to make a logical calculation.<p>

If he was facing the way he was now, he should be facing a wall. Jeff suddenly felt the blood rush from his head and his heart stop beating in a split second. That's when he felt Nick wake up from behind him.

Jeff thought of all the possible reasons he could be in the same bed as Nick's. Nightmares. Friendship-cuddling? Just too drunk to figure who slept where?

Nick kept moving around, but never fully waking up. Jeff took a deep breath. _Relax_. He told himself. He just needed to get out of this bed. Jeff slowly but deliberately creeped one leg out of the covers. He would've had one leg completely out at that point, but his heart froze a second time, Jeff refused to believe what he had just realized.

_Oh, God no._

Jeff lifted his head and searched the floor, his boxers on floor confirmed what he had thought. He was completely naked.

Jeff debated just laying there and crying himself to sleep. He didn't know why exactly he wanted to cry. But snapping himself out of he reached for his boxers. Jeff knew that he would only have one chance to have one action. He could choose to slide out quickly and make it to his bed, sans underwear, or grab them quickly and slip them on.

And while he lifted his legs to slide them on, he saw Nick's as well. The brown haired boy was completely dressed in the clothes he wore at the beginning of the party. Jeff felt absolutely relieved. Then he wondered if he should be relieved he didn't sleep with Nick, or perverted because he was completely naked in **Nick's **bed.

"Jeff?" Nick whispered. Nick already knew Jeff was awake, he just couldn't bring himself to start talking right off the bat.

Jeff turned around, and kept his head on his own pillow. "Yeah?" Jeff cringed, looking at Nick right dead in in his brown eyes.

"Did we...you know," asked Nick faintly.

"I don't think so," Jeff murmured. "You're dressed if you hadn't already noticed."

Nick looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled. "No. I know we didn't sleep together. I was asking if we kissed."

Jeff blushed and shook his head. "Is there any point last night when that could've happened?"

"I think, we got drunk and high, then Wes was hungry so David dragged us along for some reason. Blaine drunk texted Kurt," Nick recalled, frowning every now and then as he reached a barrier that blocked specific moments. He wasn't so angry at the fact of what he didn't remember as he was that he doesn't know why some of the stuff he did remembered happened at all. I guess that was just being drunk for you.

"Yeah he did," Jeff confirmed, slipping on a hoodie that he reached under Nick's bed for. "And when he wanted to send a picture of himself wearing nothing but of those hairnets they use I put it in the-"

"OH MY GOD THE PHONE'S STILL IN THE KITCHEN!" Nick cried, he tossed himself off the bed. Quite a feat as he jumped over Jeff, who slumped back in the bed.

"Relax Nicky," Jeff said, handing him one of the Gatorades. "He probably has it, I think I heard them coming in our dorm."

Nick sat on Jeff's bed, which was neatly made. "You didn't answer my question though. Did we, you know, kiss?"

Jeff thought about that for a moment, he was sure he could remember a kiss with this boy. I mean he remembered the clothes Nick wore the first time he met him. A bit weird but there was something about the boy he couldn't exactly pin down...

"Yoohoo? Jeff? Snap out of it!" cried Nick. Waving and snapping his fingers in front of the lost warbler. "Did we?"

"No. But I mean, why aren't you awkward with asking the question?" Jeff whispered, staring at Nick.

Nick shrugged and took a drink from his Gatorade. "I don't know. Crazy things happen at parties. Blaine and I fed each other with those frosted filled bags...remember?"

Jeff snorted as Nick's comment triggered a memory inside his hungover mind. "Yeah! And then you told me take my shirt off cause it'll ruin the taste of the frosting andthat'swhyIhavenoshirt!" The last part being slurred together as he could't exactly keep his brain and mouth in sync.

"Oh yeah. That was a pretty bright shirt. Like neon blue," Nick recalled, taking another sip of his Gatorade.

"Do you wanna go get breakfast? I'm starving. No omelets, my stomach can't handle that," Jeff suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Nick nodded. "Yes! I wanna try the Dalton food. I call bathroom first!" He shouted, running into the bathroom and closing it before Jeff could chase the boy down.

"NOT FAIR NICKY!" Jeff faked-moaned as he slid down the door and pretended to sob. "YOU MONSTER!"

He could hear Nick giggling inside the bathroom. Jeff smiled, he liked to think he was a funny guy. He could always make Blaine laugh when he got serious. But this was the first time he realized he made some laugh. He made Nick laugh. He didn't know why this was so important that he thought about it, but there was a part of him that probably knew Nick didn't laugh as much before he came to Dalton.

"Nicky? Can you sing me a song?" Jeff whined. "Something to pump us up?"

"_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_..." Nick sang, cutting off after he heard Nick turn on the shower. "_Dinner's in the kitchen...packed...waited for a long time! Yeah the sleight of my hand...reason with my cigarette."_

Jeff sat there by the door as he finished the song. He got up and started making Nick's bed as he realized that sitting by the door that long would be a little creepy.

When Nick walked out of the bathroom, Jeff nearly had a heart attack. Nick causally walked towards his drawer and pulled out a pair of plaid boxers, blue jeans, and socks. He smiled to Jeff as he walked back into the bathroom.

"I'm almost done," Nick called over his shoulder.

Nick had a nice body, Jeff thought. He had that proven he played soccer with that body. He was lean and a hint of muscle, not too much muscle though. As though it was for bluffs. If he was to fight somebody, his body didn't want to play all their cards and show how muscular Nick was. Then again he could just look muscular, but Jeff didn't think so.

He flexed his own arms and frowned at the small bulge that he saw. He should've taken Blaine up on those boxing workouts. But maybe Nick wasn't in muscular dudes.

_Who said he was into you at all?_

Jeff grimaced as those thoughts about Nick came up again. He needed to do something about these feelings. He contemplated talking to Blaine, but he was crushing on an older boy. That didn't seem to fit the bill with him. He could ask Kurt, Blaine told him about Kurt's crush on a popular jock at his high school. Kurt could probably relate to him. Thing was, Nick is gay. So what would go from there? He didn't even recognize these feelings.

Jeff wasn't stupid, he knew these feelings could be love, but that seemed too...easy. As though it was just something to put as a label as he found out what his true feelings were.

There was something about Nick that twist and turned Jeff's stomach every thing he smiled, or laughed, or said something profound. Which to Jeff, was practically everything that came out of Nick's mouth.

Nick walked out a couple of seconds later after Jeff typed himself a reminder to talk to Kurt on his phone. Jeff didn't think he was going to forget though.

"I'm gonna take a nap while you get ready," Nick said, pulling the covers off his bed. "Sorry for ruining it!" He apologized.

"That's okay," Jeff laughed as he pulled a a fresh towel from his drawer. "But you owe me one! I can barely make them myself."

* * *

><p>After Jeff had gotten ready, the boys made their way to the kitchen. Surprised to see Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David there as well. They made their way to the table and Jeff sat next to Kurt and across from Nick, who sat next to Blaine. And Wes sat next to Blaine on the other side, David directly across.<p>

"Hey boys," Blaine said slyly. Kurt immediately glared at Blaine. "How's the hangover this time."

Both Nick and Jeff had worn sunglasses after they both agreed the light outside the hallways was too bright. Nick had pitch black ones with frames, while Jeff sported pink ones.

Jeff rested his chin on the table. "Ugh. Never again. I drank so much Gatorade and I still feel like there's some in my system," replied Jeff groggily.

"Next time don't drink so much boys," Kurt added as he adjusted his hair with his pocket mirror.

"Amen," agreed Nick.

"Where were you anyways Kurt?" asked Jeff, still slumped on the table.

"I was at my friends for last night. As you can see, this is my first day as a Dalton student. I won't be able to see them so much."

"Congratulations Kurt!" welcomed Nick. "I know I've only been here for three days, but it's a lot of fun."

Jeff moaned loud enough for everyone to raise eyebrows at him. "Another Warbler party!" he cried, sobbing into his blazer sleeve.

"No no! Absolutely not. Blaine told me half of the stuff that happened," Kurt said. "I won't allow myself to make a fool of myself."

"That's what I told myself last night," whispered Nick, a look of shame overcoming his face as he stared down at the table.

Blaine, Wes, and David tried to suppress a smile before they burst out laughing. Kurt shook his head before he let himself fall into their hysterics. Nick rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed to everyone else under his sunglasses.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Jeff asked, leaning towards Nick anxiously.

Nick nodded, raising himself from the table faster than Jeff and waited at the end of the table as Jeff dragged himself towards Nick. They both walked side by side to one of the pastry lines that were serving donuts. Neither of the boys were up for a full fledged breakfast, so they settled on bits of hot chocolate and glazed donuts.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked as they stood in line. He grabbed two napkins, handing one to Jeff.

Jeff murmured a thank you, and started scanning for a strawberry glazed donut. "Shoot,"

Nick seemed apprehensive at asking at first. "Do you like...dudes," Nick asked. "I'm sorry, that was just...I just thought...I didn't-"

"That's okay," Jeff replied as he took the last strawberry donut. "I like guys. I just I'm confused right now. Not girl wise, just life wise." Jeff thought about this for a while. It was the right amount of information without giving out the fact he had feelings for Nick. "Does that make sense?"

Nick smiled. "Not really. But I think I know where you're coming from...metaphorically speaking," He said, smirking.

"Funny Duval!" Jeff nudged him and they entered their pin numbers to the lunch ladies.

Everything was fine that morning. That was a thought both of the boys said to themselves that day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Jeff shouted. "Can I talk to you?"<p>

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said, closing his book.

Jeff sat next to Kurt. They were reviewing their schedules and both of them had free periods the same time Nick and Blaine had gym. They were both sitting in the bleachers overlooking the entire football field. Jeff noticed Blaine and Nick sitting next to each other, doing warming up exercises.

Jeff looked at Kurt for a second for a while. He wondered how much Kurt could help him with these...feelings. Yeah, Kurt had a falling out experience with the football kid, but would he actually be helpful? Jeff thought about it for a quick second before agreeing bad advice was better than no advice.

But Kurt had already beat him to the punch. "Is this about Nick?" Kurt asked, as a matter of fact.

"How did you know?" Jeff said in disbelief. He wiggled uncomfortable on the steel risers. "Blaine told you right?"

Kurt nodded.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Jeff blurted. "I know it's not love. I mean, it feels like it."

Kurt studied Jeff. Jeff felt uncomfortable again. He readjusted his jacket again, glancing out to the field where the boys were running laps now. Just as he started to reconsider talking to Kurt, Kurt gave a quick reply.

"Maybe you're not in love," Kurt suggested. "But did it ever occur to you that you maybe falling in love?"

Jeff frowned at him for a second. Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. There was an awkward silence for a moment. But this slight moment gave Jeff the time he needed to apply that theory to Nick.

Falling in love.

That was and odd idea for Jeff. For some reason, Jeff had always thought love was something that already was. Wasn't it? Love at first sight was what Jeff had always been naive to think it was.

"It's only been three days," Jeff whispered. Not even three days. He couldn't do this. Not like this. It's been two and a half days, and Jeff was already having his ass handed to him. "That's _not_ possible."

Kurt could feel the confusion in Jeff's voice, and rubbed his back reassuringly. "Jeff, something happened the first time you and Nick met."

"I don't think so,"

"That wasn't a question."


	7. Episode 7: Little Talks

**A/N: Glee is not mine. Sorry about the wait for anybody who is looking for an update for this story. Again this is my first fic, so I'm trying to find that fluidness of the way a story progresses. Reading and reviews and everything in between is greatly appreciated. I wanna apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Pages got weird by the end of writing this and wouldn't underline my mistakes. I wanna thank Stormaggedon, nekoshuichi69, Tokala, Love3is6love, 29nbil, and anonymous for your reviews so far. They encourage me greatly. This fic from now on is smooth sailing. As in I'm getting into plots.**

* * *

><p>Things got a little confusing and intimate at the welcoming party for Nick. And both boys woke up in a compromising situation. And that's bringing you up to speed on <em>Say You Like Me<em>.

* * *

><p>Nick's first day at school was better than he expected. Most of his classes went by with out so much trouble. Every class he had in the morning had one or two warblers he was already mutually friends with. They shared laughs and stories of last Friday night, some of the non-warblers rolling their eyes.<p>

"Did you hear what happened to cafeteria?" whispered one Warbler.

"No..what?" another one said.

"All the icing...gone. The lunch ladies were so pissed. They said the students went too far this time." said another student. "Heard they were gonna go on strike."

Another student commented back. "There's no way! They love us. Warblers are their favorite. The lacrosse team though..."

"That team is one bad apple away from being suspended."

During 3rd period, Nick and Blaine made their way out to the soccer field. It was still slightly wet from the dew that morning, and the sun hadn't come out from the clouds yet. They ended up stretching on the track that surrounded the football to avoid getting wet.

They noticed Kurt and Jeff sitting on the bleachers and Blaine and Nick waved. They kept stretching for a few minutes, as they were the first ones out on the field.

"You and Jeff are becoming fast friends huh?" Blaine observed.

"What?" Blaine's comment went right over Nick's head.

"You and Jeff," Blaine said. "You seem like you've been joined at the hips."

Nick blushed. "It feels that way."

Blaine smiled at him and started stretching his left leg. "It wouldn't surprise me if you guys started going out."

Nick started choking, Blaine briefly clapping his back to get the boy to stop. "I'm sorry! That was very undapper of me."

"That's," Nick breathed in heavily. "That's okay. Caught me off guard, that's all."

Nick debated telling Blaine for a moment about the relationship between him Nick and Jeff. Or should he say the lack thereof.

"Do you promise not to tell Jeff?" Nick asked hesitantly. "I know you've been friends with him longer than I have."

Blaine held a hand up. "I swear on Pavarotti's life."

Nick nodded. "He says he's a little confused. I mean he told me he's gay. I guess that's just his nice way of saying he's not interested. What do you think?"

"He has something for you," Blaine said without blinking.

Nick looked at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Look," Nick and Blaine got up and started running laps. "I've spent countless hours with Jeff. And if there's one thing I know about him, saying he's confused means he's had a different kinds of feelings. Emotions. Confused equals different mindset with Jeff. He's always had a hard time with those kind of things."

Blaine and Nick kept running around the track. Stopping halfway to walk the rest. They noticed Wes and David walking towards the field as well. Both of them awfully close.

Nick relayed the short conversation he had with Blaine, feeling a lot better. "You think those feelings might be about...me? Gosh, that sounds so vain."

Blaine shook his head and Nick felt his heart drop. "It's not vain, it's cute. Don't tell Jeff I told you this, but he's a hard ass. Very quirky, childish, and a bit of a food addict, but a hard ass none the less. He hates not knowing things, that seems like a given for everybody. But with Jeff it's a hundred time's worse."

Nick thought about the way Jeff acted for a moment. Not acted in general, he was already...feeling something about that. He was talking about the way Jeff did the little things, the sudden licking of his lips, staring off into space, those gigantic childish smiles. The way he sung in the morning, and sung into a hairbrush. The choreography he created when he though Nick wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>Nick's first day at Dalton was also Dalton's first half-day. So the two boys agreed enthusiastically in getting Chinese at the cafeteria. The two boys were soon overwhelmed from the smell and took turns eating sesame chicken out of one of the containers, as they walked back to their dorm.<p>

"We shud wash Avadar," Jeff said, his mouth full of food. He forced himself to swallow. "We should watch Avatar." he repeated.

Nick grinned and nodded. "Yoh, I wanna wash Avadar too. Sheem's guud. Ish it?"

Jeff leered at Nick. "You're mocking me aren't you?"

Nick just smiled in response.

"My cousin got me addicted to it."

"SUUUUUURE JEFFY. SUUURE."

"You owe me a wonton for that comment."

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>Jeff's palms were covered in sweat. He had called an emergency meeting between him and the committee. The committee being David, Wes, and Thad. For a school that was supposed to make Jeff feel safe, he sure was getting anxious.<p>

It happened. That conversation with Kurt actually helped, and that Gap incident as well.

It doesn't matter what exactly happened, but while Blaine was getting heartbroken by Jeremiah, Jeff fell into a deep deep realization.

Okay, I know what your thinking. "How could you like him already?" I didn't! Weeks had passed by since Kurt and It talked about what happened. But, there's a point to be made here. I fucking fell for him, and look where I landed: begging the committee to let me sing a solo.

How do I start this off on the right note? No pun intended. Kurt tells Blaine everything. EVERYTHING. And when they went to a glee party that Kurt was a part of, Blaine went too. I should've known Blaine would drunk text, he always does. Moral of the story, never let a happy drunk like Blaine drunk text. They think they have the brightest ideas. And he texted Nick about you know...that.

Jeff was working idly on his homework, biting his lip and tapping his pencil against the desk. Jeff heard the dorm shut and took a quick glance to see Nick dumping his soccer bag on the floor, along with his keys.

"Hey, how was practice?" Jeff said, turning to face Nick on his chair.

Nick grimaced. "Fine I guess. Nothing much. Our next game is this Saturday."

Jeff nodded, closing his French book. He threw himself on the bed and stretched out like a cat.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I should be the lazy one!" Nick laughed, sitting on Jeff's bed.

"You're gonna get my bed smelling like sweat!" Jeff half mumbled, bringing of his pillows to his chest.

"I thought you liked my man smell Jeffy!" Nick laughed. He started taking his shoes off and throwing them under his bed.

Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his bed, facing the wall. "I like the way you smell after you take a shower...there's a difference." Jeff commented. Nick didn't see him blush.

Nick walked towards his own bed and started searching under his bed for his towel that he always kicked under there. To his suprise he also found his phone, he spent the whole morning looking for it. Nick was suprised to see a butt load of messages.

One was from his mom telling him to call, one from Kurt (they started texting eachother in French once they realized they both had an avid interest in the language) and the rest were from Blaine.

"Nick wy isnt Jeff textin back?" - Blaine

"she said my face tastd awesome!" - Blaine

"i heard jeff wants to taste your face" - Blaine

"jeff luuuuuuvs you nickyyy! kurt suuuucks at mathmakeer." - Blaine

"awww jeffs falling for youuuu" - Blaine

"i think i like gurls" - Blaine

Nick felt the blood drain from his face. Jeff liked him? This blonde dork who put up with his sweat, cursing when he did math, the time he spent with him alone on math, his weekly homesickness? Where did time go? It felt like yesterday that him and Jeff had just met. He knew there was a part of him that did think about Jeff that way. But that was just them.

Then he remembered about Jeff's confusion when they had breakfast, after their first party together.

Dumbass!

How could he forget about that? How was it that through out all this time, Nick had never had those feelings for Jeff?

Then it hit him again. He did.

There wasn't ever a point were Nick didn't see Jeff in that way. Nick had always liked...a gradually just fell for Jeff. There was no "Oh, hey! I see you now."

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Nick cried. Slamming his mathbook shut.<p>

Jeff visibly cringed. "What's the matter?"

"This shit...is just so frustrating," Nick shot. Nick let his head fall on the table and Jeff got up from his bed..

Jeff pulled the chair from his own desk and sat next to Nick. He opened to the mathbook to the page number that was written on his notebook.

"Here's the problem," Jeff commented, tapping the pencil on all of the problems Nick did wrong. "You have to subtract the points, not add them."

Nick peeked from his head up from his blazer. An expression of embarassment and skepticism was visible. "How do you know?"

Jeff leaned back, bringing his hands behind his head. "Because math is my best subject. You all people should know Nicky."

Nick smiled. "Thanks Jeffy." he whispered.

"But you still have to help me on my French. That shit cray."

"Please...just please don't."

"YOLO!"

* * *

><p>"WUUB...W-W-WUUB...WUWUWUUUB...WUUUUB...CUE EPIC DROP!"<p>

"Jeff...I'm trying to sleep!" Nick called from his bed.

Jeff smiled smugly. "I need to practice the choreography for my solo!"

"You mean the solo you'll never get? No one gives solos to dubstep freaks."

"Well maybe if we did a duet, then we would have a chance!" Jeff remarked, falling into Nick's bed.

"Mmhmm."

"Is that a yes?" Jeff lit up enthusiastically.

"Just...just snuggle with me Jeffy. I'm homesick."

Jeff leaned in closer to Nick. "I like your man smell."

"Gee. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jeff could feel the sweat running down his hands. He knew he probably didn't stand a chance against the committee. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.<p>

"Enter Jeff Warbler," Thad said, his voice void of any interest.

Jeff walked into the room and the first thing he noticed was Thad sitting between David and Wes. Thad was clearly trying to ignore this, even snapping at Jeff when he realized it too.

"Hurry up," Thad snapped, shuffling his papers into a neat stack. "We don't have all day."

"It's Saturday..."Jeff whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

Jeff shook his head nervously. "I came here today, if you would allow Nick and I to have a duet at regionals."

"What?" Thad said. He looked at Jeff as though he had gone crazy.

Jeff put his hands up. "I know it seems crazy gentlemen. But Nick...he means something to me."

Thad started getting up from his seat. "You're out of your mind to think we would allow two duets at regionals!" Thad said loudly.

David got up from his chair. He took a quick glance at Wes, who was adjusting his tie, not paying attention to the other three Warblers.

"Just let him audition Thad. Blaine said it himself, we're not even gonna win. At least someones admiting their love." David commented, taking another look at Wes. Jeff saw Wes roll his eyes.

Thad walked towards Jeff, putting his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "Okay," he whispered.

"But you have to get Wes and David to stop this...stuff. Get them together with your gay powers or just make them best friends again...just please." Thad pleaded. "Every time something Asian related crosses David's path...he just sniffles. It's not healthy."

* * *

><p>"Jeff?" asked Nick worryingly.<p>

Jeff caught Nick's gaze as he turned around in his bed. His little grin he always had fell when he saw Nick staring blankly at the phone.

Jeff gulped. Blaine. "Yeah?" he asked. He already knew the question though.

Nick sat on his bed, bitting his lips for a moment. He took a deep breath, only to be cut off by Jeff.

"I like you!" Jeff blurted. He sat up and sat on the edge of his bed, so they were directly across from each other.

Nick sighed. "I thought you were confused..." Nick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jeff gave a weak smile. "That was weeks ago Nicky. I...um didn't say anything cause you never said anything either. I just thought you wanted to be friends."

"I didn't say anything Jeffy because we already acted like we were in relationship together!" Nick cried, laughing for a moment before he sat next to Jeff.

Jeff buried his face into Nick's shoulder. "How was I suppose to know that?" Jeff said, his voice muffled.

"We snuggle Jeff," Nick said blantly. "And we spend our weekends together watching movies together. Can't get much gayer than that."

"We could...if you know," Jeff lead on. "You were my b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d."

"Boyfriend?" Nick said only to have a mouth shut his mouth.

"SHHH! Don't jinx it Nicky!" Jeff shouted looking around the room as if there could be some demon. "Just say you like me the way I like you."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You are one little crazy blond." Messing up Jeff's hair.

"Ugh! You little!" Jeff shouted. He tackled Nick into his bed and got pushed him down on his bed. "Say it Nicky! We all know you are too tired to fight back. Say you like me!"

Nick felt his face twitch. That's as close as Jeff and Nick have ever gotten face to face. Nick debated kissing Jeff right there and then. But that wasn't the way his mom taught him to treat a lady. Actually this was Jeff. Eh, same difference.

"I like you," Nick whispered. He knew the kiss was envetible, so he turned away from Jeff as he leaned in. The hurt look on Jeff made him feel sick. "But, we have to go on a date first."

Jeff rolled his eyes falling on the bed so they could share glances as they had some much needed pillow talk. For a split second he wondered if he should be mad or happy that Blaine got his drunk text on.

"Fine. But we get a duet together." Jeff demanded. "And, we already had so many movie nights, they at least add up to a dinner date."

Nick was baffled by Jeff's logic and shook his head. "No. No. A real dinner date. Breadstix. You, me, and a nice dinner. That's how I'm gonna treat a gentlemen. No Nutella smeared pajamas and popcorn reeking the whole dorm room."

"I know somewhere else we could smear that Nutella..." Jeff suggested. He took no steps to hide the smile that appeared on the blonds face.

Nick got up from the bed for two reasons. One, he needed to take a much needed shower. Two, he couldn't be so sure he keep himself from kissing the blond right there and then.

"Dress semi-casual. Breadstix in 40 minutes!" Nick called from behind the bathroom as he closed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter inspired by "Little Talks" by Of Monsters And Men.<strong>


	8. Episode 8: Our Night Alive

**AN: [Idon'townGlee] HEY! For those of you who waited or checked back for this update, SORRY! I was on vacation and yeah. The good news is I got a lot of stuff written. I also have a friend beta-ing all my past chapters. I look back at some of the stuff I wrote and I cringe because it's SO awkward! Yeah. Anyways, I have to thank all of you guys who read this stuff, cause you are the reason I'm addicted to Niff. Am I the only guy who ships Niff? I feel like all my Niff on my Tumblr is from female followers. My URL is adventures-of-huckleberry-sawyer .tumblr .com for any of you who have a tumblr. This chapter has fluff, and smut. If the smut is a little... descriptive SORRY! I'm a guy in my defense... **

* * *

><p>Last episode, Nick agreed to be something with Jeff if they went on a date together. Which was kinda confusing for Jeff. Which sucks because Jeff hates being confused. So far both boys are confused on where they stand Also, David has feelings for Wes. But Wes seems to be unsure, and David doesn't seem to mind. And that's what you missed on <em>Say You Like Me<em>.

* * *

><p>Jeff stepped out of the shower that belonged to Kurt and Blaine. He and Nick had agreed to play rock paper scissors for who got to get ready for their date at their own dorm.<p>

Needless to say, Jeff lost. Jeff didn't mind so much, mostly because Nick was begging to get Jeff to stay in their own. Nick had asked Blaine and Kurt for their shower. Again, trying to be the gentleman. But Jeff wasn't gonna take that kind of treatment. He kinda wanted Nick to treat him like what they've always been: best friends.

Nick didn't want to see themselves before their date together. Which to Jeff, seemed pretty silly, even for him. But if it made Nick happy, he was willing to go along with it.

Jeff dried himself off and pulled up his boxer briefs he brought with him. He usually wore boxers, but he didn't want them to bunch up in his pants and make him look fat from his ass. And they were kinda sexy to be honest.

Not that things would lead there. For God's sake, Nick wanted to go on a date for a first kiss. They probably had to get married if they were ever gonna have sex.

Woah there, buddy.

That wasn't a thought Jeff had ever had cross his mind. He did have thoughts, desires, but to relate them to Nick...in bed. Jeff could feel his boxer briefs get tighter and absentmindedly re-adjusted his package as he sprayed some cologne.

He reluctantly put on the outfit that Kurt had chosen for him to wear earlier. Well, at least the best outfit Kurt could come up with Jeff's wardrobe. Jeff was clueless when it came to fashion. That's what Kurt muttered when he raided his closet anyway.

Weeks had passed by at Dalton with Nick and Kurt as being the newest students. Most of the time, Jeff could see himself and Kurt being good friends, maybe even best friends. That was kinda sad in Jeff's opinion, Blaine _had_ been there for him originally.

He didn't mind it so much as Blaine and Nick had started to have a budding friendship as well. The constant rap battles between Blaine and Nick only caused Jeff and Kurt to spend more time with each other at who's ever dorm was free of the mediocre rap.

He adjusted his collar, using the mirror for assistance. He was wearing a plaid blue shirt, the sleeves being rolled up to his elbows. The colors were really beautiful actually, he wondered why he never bothered to wear it.

It was sorta a palette mix of blues. Dark blue ones that reminded you of high class elegance, and the ranging to light blue ones with white that gave the essence of a sea being close by. There wasn't much white in it though, that's why Kurt must've told him to wear white skinny jeans.

Kurt had to bleach them several times, and they almost made his eyes hurt just by looking at them, but that was as good as Jeff Sterling was gonna get for Nick Duval. He half hoped Nick would have a wardrobe malfunction so he wouldn't be so disappointed in Jeff.

Jeff stepped out of the bathroom where Kurt was watching some fashion show. Blaine wasn't there. He was probably at his and Nick's dorm trying to coax Nick into using hair gel.

"You looks absolutely fabulous!" cheered Kurt. He stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth from the bowel on his lap and motioned for Jeff to twirl around.

Jeff blushed. "Thanks... you don't think the skinny jeans are too informal or just too much?" asked Jeff.

Kurt shook his head. "You're going to Breadstix, not a wedding reception, honey."

Jeff cracked his knuckles nervously and his scratched his head.

"Should we go meet them at our dorm?" Jeff asked, motioning to towards the dorm room dorm.

Kurt nodded and jumped off his bed and put on his loafers. "I'll have to drag Blaine out of there anyway. He'll probably convince himself that Nick needs a personal hairstylist and invite himself to your date."

Kurt and Jeff walked down the dorm hallways on their way to Jeff and Nick's dorm room. They passed by Thad and Trent who gave Jeff a thumbs up and proceeded to move their hips suggestively.

Jeff felt as though his date was going to be broadcasted live for all the Warblers to see. That's what it felt like, nothing interesting thing seemed to be happening tonight. An odd sight to see on a Friday night.

"Never mind," he thought, as he saw David bolt out of a his dorm he rarely uses.

"That dorm is freaking haunted! That's why I don't sleep there anymore!" shouted David as he crawled towards Jeff and Kurt, hugging Jeff's leg.

"I can think of a better reason of why you don't sleep there." Kurt mumbled under his breath, adjusting his own shirt impatiently.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Kurt and Wes walked out of the dorm room David had ran out of from terror.

Wes rolled his eyes. "There's nothing haunted about that dorm." Wes assured. Out of all the warblers, Wes was always the one who could settle David down.

"Then why did I feel a ghost feel me up _Wesley_?" shot David as he got up to pat the dirt off his pants.

Jeff noticed Wes blush. This didn't go past Kurt either and he let his eyes wonder across the hall. As if the hallway was suddenly just more interesting.

"Jeff and I will just be going," said Kurt, stepping around the two boys, slowly and dragging Jeff with him, whom was giving a knowing smiles to the David.

"Get some Wesley!" Jeff added, only to be yanked harder by Kurt. "Ow!"

Jeff began to giggle. That's when he knew he was nervous. Everyone knew, it was basic common knowledge that a giggling Jeff meant nervousness. He stood in front on Kurt who touched up Jeff's hair as they stood in front of his dorm a while later.

"Okay Jeff," breathed Kurt. Eyeing Jeff up and down to see if any part of his ensemble was off. "The first date is always the most nerve wracking."

Jeff looked at him as though Kurt had gone crazy. "We've gone on...dates before technically. This is just our official one."

"Regardless!" Kurt snapped. "Jeff Sterling! Do you remember that conversation we had at weeks ago?"

Jeff nodded.

"It was only a matter of time," Kurt said. "Took you while a though."

"Coming from you..." he muttered under his breath, too quiet for Kurt to hear him. He couldn't recall a time where Blaine and Kurt were together and it wasn't obvious they had chemistry.

"Jeff look at me!" Kurt ordered, ignoring the blonds last remark, which he _did_ hear. He shook Jeff roughly, almost willing to slap him. "You don't want to take this seriously do you?"

"I do! I do!" begged Jeff. He grabbed Kurt's hand, pleading with big blue eyes. "I'm just so scared!"

"Then you just act yourself! You said it yourself, you've gone on dates before." Kurt advised. He took this time to smooth out some of wrinkles on Jeff's shirt and patted him on the shoulder for good luck, before he knocked on the dorm.

"You're basically falling in love all over again anyways." He added.

Jeff swallowed nervously. But Kurt couldn't hear him from all the commotion going inside the dorm Kurt and Jeff stood by idly outside of.

"Put. The bow tie. On!" yelled Blaine.

"NO!"

There was a sudden crash followed by a couple of audible footsteps and a door slamming.

"I beg for mercy!"

"Nyah!"

"No! NO! Not the hair gel Blaine! NOT THE HAIR GEL!"

"Nyah!"

Jeff grinned at Kurt. "Nice weather we're having, huh?" Kurt just chuckled, biting his lip as inspected his own hair with his pocket mirror.

A few minutes later Blaine opened the door warmly, like a homemaker. Jeff could've sworn he saw Kurt blush.

"Jeff, Kurt, step inside," gestured Blaine. The way Blaine moved his hand made it seem as though they were being invited to a dinner party. "Make yourself at home."

"This is my-" Jeff started to say, only to be cut off by Nick who had stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Nick adjust his burgundy cardigan one last time before he stepped out of the bathroom.<p>

"Blaine!" Nick snapped his fingers in front of him. Blaine was too busy using Jeff's computer. "How do I look?" Nick turned around for him.

Blaine studied Nick for a moment. "Good... Dashing even!" answered Blaine.

Nick stepped back into the bathroom and Blaine followed him. He frowned in dissatisfaction. "It's not too much... is it?"

Nick reviewed himself in the mirror one last time. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a dark red cardigan.

"You could use some hair gel for volume and maybe a bow tie." suggested Blaine.

"NO!" Nick rejected. He was not going to intentionally lower himself to Blaine's fashion standards.

"It was only a suggestion!" Blaine said defensively. He sat on the counter top of the bathroom. "So what are you gonna say when you meet him?"

"Um," wondered Nick. Jeff deserved every compliment Nick could conjure from the times he spent with "I uh-"

"Er!" Buzzed Blaine. "Taking too much time to say something! Wrong answer!"

Nick threw his hands up in defeat. "What am I supposed to say then!"

"You and I are not so different Nicky." said Blaine.

Nick frowned. "Don't call me Nicky."

Blaine ignored him. "We are both gentlemen."

"I'm starting to rethink that."

Blaine ignored him again. "That means we treat our men like kings. So when you see Jeff, don't come off as too flirty but tell him that he looks handsome. Don't be too chivalrous, like opening his car door but do open the door for him when you enter the restaurant."

Nick sighed a big breathe of relief as Blaine went though most of the do's and don'ts of dates. Half of them he had gotten down just from having a single mother. The other half were just common sense.

"But that's just me. I've never had a boyfriend." Blaine added quickly.

To be honest it, made Nicks stomach feel quirky to think he was going on a date with _his Jeffy_. Jeff! He smiled goofily just thinking about him.

"You think you can do something for me Nick?" posed Blaine, he looked at Nick with puppy eyes.

Nick smiled nervously and put his hand on the doorframe of the bathroom as he took a couple of steps back, making sure not to take his eyes off of Blaine. Blaine just smiled mischievously.

"What?" Nick asked apprehensively.

Blaine kept his eyes on Nick as he seemingly pulled a scarlet colored bow tie out of nowhere, and held it up for the increasingly uneasy boy to see.

"Put it on." Blaine deadpanned.

"Okay." Nick agreed rather easily. He took a step towards Blaine before spinning on his heels and running into the closet that was next to the dorm room door.

Blaine followed swiftly and knocked his hand on the closet door. By now Nick was breathing frightfully. He tried to readjust himself, but there were too many winter coats for him to barely fit, and the shoes on the floor made it hard for him to get a comfortable stance.

He could hear Blaine through the door. "Put. The bow tie. On!" Blaine demanded. "It'll look absolutely dapper!" He whispered.

"NO! Blaine, for you sakes! Get some help with your bow tie addiction, psycho!" Nick shot back. He laughed as he realized how crazy Blaine could get sometimes. No wonder Blaine was friends with Jeff.

Suddenly, Blaine yanked the closet door open, with Nick falling on the floor, his eyes wide in fear. He tried to scurry his way to the bathroom on his knees, but Blaine jumped in front of him and shut the bathroom door.

"I beg for some mercy Blaine!" said Nick. He crawled back away from Blaine, and with no where else to go Blaine jumped on him.

"Nyah!" Blaine shouted his battle cry as he tried to put the bow tie on Nick. Nick didn't even bother fighting back. He could've sworn somebody had knocked on the door and if it was Jeff, he didn't want to act like such a child in front of him.

That's saying something.

"No! NO! Not the hair gel Blaine! NOT THE HAIR GEL!" cried Nick. By this point, Nick just sat indian style on the floor, his arms crossed. Nick started pouting as Blaine gleefully styled Nick's hair.

When Blaine was done, again he pulled another object out of nowhere. He held the mirror in front of Nick. Nick examined his hair, it looked about the same, just fuller. He honestly couldn't say it wasn't bad. In fact, it made him look more handsome. The plain brown color he had seemed more chestnut in hue.

"Someones at the door." said Nick, giving Blaine a death glare.

Nick took the moment Blaine had given him to prep himself one more time in front of the bathroom mirror. He closed the door gently and studied himself. He started to feel bad for rebelling against Blaine's wishes. Besides the fact that the hair gel did make his hair more full, the bow tie did give a more gentlemen-like appearance.

He was about to step outside to meet Jeff, when he realized something.

_This is it._

He was going on a date. He was going on a date with Jeff. He was going on a date with Jeff, who was his best friend since they met. He thought about it for a split second.

He wasn't nervous because they were going on a date for the first time. He and Jeff have had millions of those already. Neither of them had to call them dates, they just sorta understood it mutually.

_Deep inside your oblivious minds..._

But Nick couldn't be too sure he was nervous because he and Jeff were going on an "official" date entirely. He was nervous because for the first time, feelings were on the line. Unlike their numerous play dates (as Jeff called them) this simple dinner was... more than friendship. This night would be more than a movie marathon, game night, all night CoD competitions. It would be the first time they would mutually agree that they had feelings. And no amount of cuddling, or tickle fights, or blanket forts on snow days would prepare him for that.

Nick almost wanted to cry. It wasn't sad at all. It wasn't even bittersweet, just all sweet.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when they were at Breadstix, Jeff looked at Nick with concern. "Is there something you wanna say Nick?"<p>

Nick shifted uneasily on the bench he and Jeff sat on as they waited for their table. Nick hadn't realized how busy a place like Breadstix could get on a Saturday night.

Nick chose his words carefully before responding, "I'm going on a date with my best friend," he said. Nick gave a nervous smile towards Jeff, which the blonde promptly returned. "Why wouldn't I be nervous?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows as he failed to stifle a laugh. "I never said you looked nervous!" Jeff teasingly poked Nick on his side.

Nick laughed nervously, unable to feel relaxed. Nick bit his tongue wondering of it was a good idea to ask Jeff his next question.

"Do I make you nervous?" Blurted the brown haired boy.

Jeff pondered that for a split second.

"No."

Nick's face dropped.

"But that's because I listened to what you told me,"

Nick perked up right away, but still unable to recall what he said to Jeff. He looked at Jeff blankly.

"You said it yesterday!" Jeff smiled slightly. Nick shrugged his shoulders, bitting his lip.

"I don't exactly listen to the advice I give to others myself," Nick feigned ignorance. He wanted Jeff to see him as a relaxed kind of guy. He was fairly sure Jeff didn't buy into it by the way Jeff reacted.

"It wasn't advice," Jeff shuffled his feet. "more like an observation."

The waitress who had taken their names called them up. Both of the boys followed behind her, side by side, continuing their conversation.

A lightbulb went off in Nick's head as he remembered what Jeff what was referring to. "Are you saying you're not nervous because this isn't technically our first date?"

"Bingo!" Jeff chimed, sliding into one side of the table. He mouthed a thank you as the waitress handed them their menus. Nick took this time to adjust his bow tie.

"Don't take it off!" Jeff said suddenly, blushing scarlet red.

Nick just smiled. "Why?"

Jeff thought about what he should say next rather uncomfortably. "Cause, you...um...look nice." Jeff pretended to be interested in something else.

Nick didn't buy into it, and he thought it was cute that Jeff was blushing. Most of the time Jeff and Nick hung out, it was Jeff who caught Nick in an embarrassing moment.

Nick took a sip out of his soda, keeping his eyes on Jeff, who had gotten over his shy moment, "I _always_ look nice," Nick conceitedly said on purpose. "You just haven't noticed... and I honestly don't think nice is the word you're looking for..." He trailed on.

"Oh yeah?" Jeff said suggestively, raising his chin. "What adjective _am_ I looking for?"

Nick took a deep breath, "Sexy?" His heart started pounding fast, and he didn't know if it was because he was being brave and flirt full, or just waiting for Jeff's response.

"Mmm... I don't know," Jeff teased purposefully, flicking his straw flirtatiously, and Nick shot him a "I know what you're doing glance".

"Two can play at that game Sterling!" said Nick, laughing as he stirred his soda with his straw.

"Yeah?" Jeff teased, flipping his hair. "What am I to you?"

"A blond,"

Jeff eyes shot up and his lips shaped into a sly grin.

"Okay, physical attributes first," chuckled Jeff under his breath. He folded his napkin neatly on the table and rested his head on his hands.

"Tall,"

"Yeah?"

"Smooth,"

"Yup yup yup," Jeff said impatiently, snapping his fingers and faking disinterest. "Go on."

"But not if we're talking about about your social skills," Nick added.

Jeff's facade broke. "Oh?"

No matter how long Nick and Jeff had been best friends, that was one thing they haven't talked about. Their personal problems, and it scared Jeff. It wasn't anything dramatic to Jeff, he had mostly gotten over the social anxiety when Nick showed up, but Jeff wanted Nick to know he isn't perfect.

"Yeah," Nick muttered almost regretfully. "You stutter. But it's a cute kinda stutter."

"Ah," Jeff tried to pretend it didn't hurt him, but he did feel a little self conscious about it now that he realized he stuttered. He must've been deaf to think he never hear him self blab like an idiot anymore.

This disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Nick. "You don't stutter all the time, though. There are some days I don't hear you stutter at all. Wanna know how I know?" Nick smiled at Jeff, and all Jeff could do was blush and look away.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

Nick let out a huge breath. "It's when you talk about me."

Jeff snorted and a few of the other people in the restaurant started to stare and whisper. Both of the boys had an idea of what they were probably talking about.

Jeff finally managed to breath easier. If they didn't tease each other constantly, it might've seemed rude, but they did tease each other, often quite relentlessly.

"It's true!" Nick exclaimed. Again, people kept staring. Nick kept himself from giving them the same dirty looks they were probably giving. He could only hope Jeff had forgotten ignored them. When came it Jeff, bullshit didn't slide easily with him. And Nick couldn't help but admire that about him.

This chatter went between both boys back and forth. Heartfelt banter, arguing playfully, and just absolutely a load of flirtatious remarks from both the blond and brunet.

"Nicky," Jeff said hesitantly, after a brief moment of silence. "If we're gonna be boyfriends, I want us to have some more serious talks."

Nick looked completely relieved, as though some physical tension in him had completely disappeared.

"Thank God!" He sighed in happiness. "I didn't know how to say it either." Jeff let out the same expression out too, he squeezed Nick's hand under the table.

"You know how I had some social anxiety?" Jeff said. Nick nodded in response, giving Jeff his whole attention. "It was because of my old school..."

"Isn't it always," Nick piped in.

"Shh! This is my story Nicky!"

Over the next couple of hours, Jeff and Nick poured out their heart and soul to each other. Jeff recalled the isolation he felt at his old school. It wasn't as bad as Kurt's, Jeff was just ignored. His dad accepted him just they way he was, but was still just as hurt as any parent could be seeing their child all alone.

But when a family member told Jeff's dad about a school that desperately needed a very talented choreography student, Jeff anxiously agreed; hoping to get a new start.

Nick's story was a lot more complicated. His dad left when Nick came out, he was the first and only child after his mom was told her next child would more than likely kill her. Nick didn't have to do the math his dad had already did.

Nick from then on would do everything to please his mother, partly because he thought she was just as disgusted as his father was. What Nick didn't know was that his mother was entirely supportive and this confused him even more until his mother had a talk with him.

"You don't ever have to give me anything for my love sweety. Ever. You just give me your word that you'll be the most respectable gentleman another boy would ever hope to have." Nick recalled and Jeff's total attention was on him.

"Why didn't you leave me like dad did?" a short twelve year old boy with big brown eyes asked.

Ms. Duval's eyes teared up from the little child in her lap.

"Oh, ma petite puce," the young French woman whispered, she brushed the boys hair soothingly. She kissed the young Nick on his forehead. "There are many questions we don't ever have to ask, because we already know the answer."

Nick wouldn't exactly understand that statement for years, not until he arrived at Dalton and met the blond boy. That's when he understood what she meant.

That's one reason why it was confusing to ask himself why he felt the way he did about Jeff.

"Because you love me?" he asked as more of a suggestion than an answer. As any child

"Because I love you." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Both of the boys headed towards their dorm when they got off their car when they arrived at Dalton.<p>

It wasn't that late, but Nick had to get up early to tour a new student the next day. Jeff subconsciously already disliked the kid because that meant skipping desert after the meal.

That was surprising to Nick because on the way to Dalton, Jeff squirmed constantly in the passenger seat and moaned something about his stomach exploding.

"So, Thad let us have that duet." Jeff chimed in as they moved through the floating darkness of the parking lot. Nick grabbed Jeff's hand, only to be pulled in closer by Jeff. "So that's a yes?" He whispered into his ear.

"Mmhmm," was the only reply to come from Nick. His hearted started pounding. Jeff's hands were warm and so soft. Super soft. They fit perfectly with his own and Jeff was only thinking the same thing.

"We're not gonna talk about it, huh?" Jeff muttered. He was unsure with what had just happened. And with confusion, his uneasy feeling set it.

"Fine. I like this," Nick brought both their linked hands up at eye level for both them to see. "I like being with you Jeff, and I know how uneasy it makes you when you're out of the loop."

Jeff apologized. He wouldn't blame Nick if he thought he was being needy and trying to dramatize all of this.

"I'm sorry. I just I _hate_... not knowing," Jeff muttered for a second time. He gave Nick a weak smile to try to make up for his rude comment.

"That's something I like that about you," Nick replied. They arrived at their dorm room and both of them stood outside their dorm for a second, contemplating. "When I couldn't care less about things, you look deeper into it, always searching. You're a pair of wings. _My wings_."

Jeff blushed. "And you're my anchor. I can lose myself in... imagination. But you, you keep serious when I need to be. Lots of other things too..."

"Yeah?" Nick said. He used that tone they both use each to egg each other on. "What else?"

"Maybe for a kiss," Jeff suggested, he blushed and looked down at his feet.

Nick pulled Jeff's chin up, and slowly moved closer. He took glances between Jeff's lips and his eyes.

"You never have to give or trade me anything for something of mine, Jeff." Nick whispered. The space between them was almost obsolete.

He could feel Jeff's breath against his lips, and he could only guess Jeff felt the same thing.

Jeff awed at Nicks brown eyes. You would think brown eyes would be a boring. Not Nick's. They took his breath away. Chocolate, vintage brown, leather, so many ways to try to guess a matching color. None of them fit. Mostly because they weren't entirely brown. It was like veil that hid so many other colors. His eyes were mix of indescribable brown, strings of warm gold linked with specks of green.

They were honestly the most beautiful eyes Jeff had ever seen. They were brown to anyone who looked at his eyes, but look close enough and you could see their breathtaking beauty. To be so close to him would also mean being a little too close, and that's where Jeff was now.

Nick couldn't help but keep looking in Jeff's eyes for that moment as well. Like Jeff, Nick acknowledge the common occurrence of each others eye colors.

Blue eyes, like the ocean. As cliché as that seemed, it was true. They didn't have the same color no, but with Jeff's dazzlingly bright blond hair reminding him of the sun, Jeff's blue eyes could only compare as an ocean.

Nick doubted he could ever come up with a suggestion that could merely insinuate what kind of bright blue Jeff's eyes had. He would most likely have to stare for hours to get an idea. Nevertheless, that was alright with him.

It would only give him an excuse to be that close again.

"Can I..." Nick whispered. Both boys were awfully close. Mere inches of pure tension that both boys were unaware of as each others presence enveloped them.

Before both boys could stop themselves, their lips crashed fiercely. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and Jeff held Nick's head in his hands while they took in their first kiss. Nick's tongue begged for entrance which Jeff was glad to give.

Jeff moaned as Nick's arms pulled him closer. It wasn't about kissing anymore as their hips started to touch. They broke apart before someone saw their obscene grinding. Dalton seemed to be giving them mercy that night, not one single person left their dorm or interrupted their intimacy by walking by.

Both boys smiled sheepishly at each other, embarrassed to make eye contact.

"That was amazing," Nick said breathlessly. Jeff nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After the boys let themselves in the awaiting dorm, and took their separate showers, they agreed to share a bed.<p>

"You feeling homesick?" Jeff asked, sounding concerned. Nick just shook his head as he slid under the bed covers where Jeff already rested. He could feel Jeff's warmth radiating from his small frame. Nick stiffened for a moment.

It's not like they haven't snuggled before, but usually they had clothes on. Nick wondered whether it'd be appropriate to be that close after one "official" date.

"Are we together?" Nick blurted, he turned his head towards Jeff, who was already looking at him.

"I want to be your boyfriend. But do you want to be my boyfriend because you like me, or because you wanna snuggle?"

Both boys knew snuggle was just a nicer word for fucking.

"I think I..."

Jeff placed a finger on Nick's lip. "Shh! Snuggle with me then." He did mean snuggling and Nick knew full well that Jeff meant it as well.

"How do you know I was gonna say yes?"

"Cause little Nick is...uh...raising the roof. For the lack of a better expression," Jeff chuckled, eyeing Nick's erection that was causing a bulge against the sheets. He scooted closer towards Nick, who was trying to re-adjust himself. "You can take care of it you know." Jeff said bravely.

Nick could smell Jeff's conditioner from across the bed and it almost drove him crazy. A part of him wanted to be respectful and just snuggle with Jeff, another wanted to take care of his manhood, and another wanted to run out of there from the sexual tension.

"I uh," stammered Nick. "Do you have one?" Asking about their hardness.

"Yeah," Jeff smiled sheepishly. "Maybe it's too early to try anything."

"I liked that hip grinding earlier," Nick smiled mischievously. Fuck being a gentlemen. "Do you want—"

"Yes!" Jeff answered anxiously. Jeff moved over on top of Nick, who had already taken his boxers off. Nick snapped Jeff's boxer briefs teasingly. It took Jeff more than he wanted too to take his briefs off.

Jeff started kissing Nick's neck and the brown haired boy went absolutely insane with lust. Nick threw his head back onto his pillow, his fingers digging into the bed sheets. Jeff had his knees on both sides of Nick's hips and could feel their both of their erections pressing against each other. Nick grabbed Jeff by the neck as he pulled him down for another kiss.

"Fuck baby!" Nick groaned in ecstasy. Jeff mumbled under his breath as sucked lightly at the back of Nick's ear. Nick thrust his hips harder into Jeff's, feeling each other getting increasingly sensitive.

"Nick! Nick stop! I'm gonna cum!" Jeff begged. He noticed how loud he was, but he didn't care. Not anymore. "Nicky, fuck... HARDER!"

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He sat himself up and Jeff wrapped his legs around Nick. Nick started sucking on Jeff's nipples, causing the blond to throw back his head in pleasure. Jeff could feel Nick's erection pressing against the bottom Jeff's ass.

"Oh shit Jeff!" Nick started to moan himself as Jeff swayed his hips, so his ass could grind against Nick's rock hard cock. It was too much, if he didn't do anything now he would cum too soon. So he twisted himself around and pushed Jeff down on the bed. Jeff just smiled as Nick dominated from above.

"You like it rough?" Nick teased, kissing every part of Jeff's abdomen. He took time on the most sensitive parts of his body, and teased Jeff as he went down his treasure trail. Then he ran his tongue up from his belly button to his chest. He looked at the disoriented blond boy with lustful eyes. "What do you want baby?"

Jeff couldn't even raise his head, so he just moaned, but not for long as he started to resort to whimpering. "Nick ... please just... OH FUCK!"

Nick had palmed Jeff's manhood, stroking it slowly with his fist. Pre-cum was leaking out of Jeff's cock. More than usual if Jeff had masturbated by himself.

"You like that baby?" Nick teased. He played around Jeff's balls with his free hand, rolling them around teasingly, only bringing more enticing moans from the blond. Jeff's hair was already damp with sweat, and Nick could feel his own hair sticking to his face.

"God Nick! Just finish me you fucking tease!" Jeff screamed in ecstasy. If Nick hadn't been surprised by Jeff's hand on his own rock hard dick, he would've covered both of their mouths from the obscene and loud phrases that was starting to spew from Jeff's insane lust.

Nick was rather sure he heard "Let me cum you piece of teasing shit." Once or twice.

Nick huffed in agreement and humped harder into Jeff. Both of their erections sliding together between their bodies. Jeff's toes curling, Nick's elbows propping himself up as his mouth sucked on the bottom of Jeff's lips, there wasn't any part of their body's that wasn't being screaming in pleasure or to be pleasured.

"Oh God damn! God Nick! I'm coming Nick! Nick! Nicky baby! FUCK!"

"Oh shit Jeff! Cum with me babe! Cum with me! OH FUCK JEFF!"

Nicks head landed next to Jeff's, kissing him on the neck as he thrusted his hips and cursed in pleasure. Both boys blowing their loads between their chests, the most both had ever felt they came in ages.

Nick, spent with energy, rolled onto Jeff's side, with Jeff snuggling up to him. He could feel Jeff's erection go soft against his thigh. He wrapped his arm around Jeff, who's hair stuck to Nick's chest from the absurd amount of sweat the boys had from their last moments before their orgasm.

"Fuck Jeff," Nick gasped for air. He kicked the covers off himself, as he was dripping with sweat. Jeff did the same. "You are a screamer, and vulgar!" He exclaimed in amazement.

"You tease too much!" shot back Jeff. He felt extremely naked all of sudden. Both boys were laying on the bed stark naked.

"That's where the best orgasms come from!" Nick murmured into Jeff's head, kissing the top of it. "I think you woke up all of Dalton. Honestly Jeffy, you are a insane in bed. It's always the ones you least expect..."

"I think my balls are half their original size." Jeff said, tracing patterns on Nick's chest.

"That's my babe," Nick kissed Jeff's forehead again, and Jeff nodded against his chest.

"We're not a normal couple are we Nicky?" Jeff asked, recalling their long period of friendship where they agreed in a lonesome platonic friendship.

"No, but that's okay because normal couples are boring. I can't even imagine us having a flirty kind of thing."

"We we're friends for weeks. " Jeff recollected, cringing slightly at the timespan. "When did it hit you when you thought we could be something?"

Nick was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Honestly... the moment I met you. You made...," he corrected himself. "make me feel odd."

"You make me feel peculiar too." Jeff said, getting up from the bed and putting on his underwear.

He looked down at his feet when he saw Nick lying their stark naked with a giant grin on his face. Nick scooted closer to the edge of his bed and hugged Jeff by the waist.

"It will never matter how we can say what we're like," Nick said as he pressed himself against Jeff's stomach. Jeff dragged him out of his bed and handed him his boxers. Nick thanked him.

"But when you think about it. Is it a surprise that we fit? Anchors and wings babe, ... anchors and wings..." his voice trailed on as Nick walked into the bathroom.

Jeff smiled to himself. They'll eventually have to come up with some kind of heart to heart talk about ... these feelings that can't be described. Nonetheless, whatever they are, Jeff knew their was nothing to worry about.

"Are you gonna take a shower with me or not?" Jeff heard Nick call him from behind.

With that, Jeff went to join Nick in the shower with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Haha. Again, I was on vacation with no form of anything... sexy. So I tried my hand on smut. Which I thought I would never do with Nick and Jeff. CAUSE THEY'RE SO EFFEN INNOCENT! But yeah. I want you to know I'm gonna keep this fic running for a while. I'm using mostly to work on my writing skills. I can guarantee you it won't end for a long time. So if you're looking to read something that lasts, this is it. As always, reviews are appreciated for any kind of comment. <strong>


	9. Episode 9: Judas

**AN: Don't own Glee. This one is painfully small I guess mostly cause I only chose to post half of what I had. I skimmed through it. I promise you though I'll get into the stuff next chapter in a couple of days. Yeah. So thanks for giving a look at this. I imagine Dylan as looking as a young teenage version of Bob Dylan. Look up Bob Dylan's album "The Times They Are A'Changing" on google images if you want a better picture.**

* * *

><p>Previously, Jeff and Nick went on their "first" as boyfriends and things got a little frisky. But they're still a little confused about their relationship. That's kinda awkward because a new kid is coming to Dalton. And that's a recap of <em>Our Night Alive.<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nick hastily arranged the tie on his collar. It was like the first day of Dalton all over again, as his fingers fumbled over the softness of the fabric. He mentally punched himself in the face for asking what he should wear when he toured Dylan for orientation. With the amount of exhaustion that creeped through his body, he wouldn't give a care in the world if he greeted the new kid in only his pajama pants.<p>

That's something Thad, David, and Wes did bravely occasionally on the weekends, when they dragged themselves to the cafeteria. Usually incoherent in their hangover, after a party the night before. These would be the same days Kurt and Jeff would snatch their boyfriends from the cafeteria so they wouldn't creep the three shirtless boys out.

Well, at least Jeff would drag (his now boyfriend) Nick. Kurt just made sure to take Blaine with him. Neither Jeff nor Nick could tell what Kurt and Blaine were together. Jeff sympathized with Kurt when they had French study dates. But Jeff didn't have the heart to tell Kurt that he was probably making up the whole relationship in his head. Well at least a little too soon, they were as good as a couple in all the other Warblers point of view.

Nick cursed himself under his for forgetting to set the alarm clock the previous night. But with someone like Jeff sleeping in your arms, it was easy to ignore other things. But that was okay with him, he still woke up in time to make sure Dylan wasn't waiting.

Not last night. Nick saw himself grin in his reflection, and remembered Jeff's short snoozes as he fell asleep. Nick spent these last minutes brushing Jeff's hair and going over the orientation sheet his counselor handed him to make sure he went through with the new kid.

Nick wasn't in a special student council or anything in Dalton, but he was the most fluent in French. So it was only natural for the French teacher of the school to recommend him to the counselor.

The new kid, as far as Nick and the staff knew, was unwilling to learn and/or speak English than necessary. Nick had uneasy feeling in his stomach about a kid like this who was enrolled in a school like Dalton. Dalton was one of thsoe schools where it was impossible to not be social. Half of Nick was already worried about the kid, the other half was kinda interested in his back story. If you're shipped off to a school like this, what kind of things had he done or had been done to?

Nick sat on his desk using his cellphone light to illuminate the transcript. Nick was willing to be the sun decided not to come out that day and Nick didn't want to disturb the snoozing blonde by turning on his desk lamp. He quickly shined his light towards his own bed where Jeff rested and smiled to himself when he saw Jeff hugging a pillow in place of him.

The illumination from his phone dimmed every ten-seconds, so Nick took the papers into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Dylan J. Kennedy." It read. There was other basic information, birth date, year, vaccination records. Nick thought it bizarre that the counselor would give him another student's vaccination records.

Nick reread the one sentence of the "general comments" that caught him off guard the most.

Enrolled by personal recommendation himself.

He chose to come here? And he still refused to speak English? Nick shook his head impatiently as he went through various comments from staff from his former school, Dalton staff, and his parents.

Was very social and friendly, wide range of interests.

Summer after most recent year of school, very happy and keen interest in helping others.

End of summer, isolated for one week straight himself. Refusing to go back to private school. We didn't know what else to do, enrolled him in the private school of his choice.

Many of the comments were unorganized in time of events and the sentences hardly made any sense. Most likely, the comments and notes were in French and then hastily translated to fit the script.

"Well, Dylan Kennedy," Nick said to himself. He stacked the papers in the manilla folder they were in originally. "You just got a whole lot interesting."

* * *

><p>A boy with pronounced cheek bones and soft light hair, almost void of any color besides a faded brown hair with soft small swirls, walked through the halls of Dalton that morning. Wearing an expression that only two people in the entire world at that moment could differentiate. It was smile that with a slight movement of the head, eyes or body, could say he'd be there for you... or destroy you.<p>

Yes, Dylan Kennedy walked through the silent halls of Dalton with a smile on his face that morning. There were a lot of things to be smiling about that day. His mind jumped and awed at every new and fascinating detail and wonder of a private school in Ohio. It was America, but of all places, Ohio? It didn't matter though, together in all it was almost overwhelming.

Almost as overwhelming as the waft of fresh bread that the lunch ladies were baking that Monday morning. Mixed with the smell of crisp air and freshly mown grass the Janitors had opened and the groundskeeper had trimmed, it made him want to skip his orientation with advisor and grab a fresh bagel, hot chocolate, and sit outside, basking in the cool Ohio morning.

Much of the things he liked in America were the simplest things as he came to realize. He couldn't help wondering that if he had the same idea in Versailles.

It didn't matter though, everything seemed... different at Dalton. Different was good for Dylan, it meant he didn't have to conform. And being able to stay away from conformity at a private school was blessing for him. He didn't have to blend into being one of those socialites, or even gaudy French boys that were a mix of both. Albeit, many of the boys who weren't in either were either boring or too foreign to strike up something worth while.

That was Dylan's last thought as he was permanently scarred as he opened his dorm room door. Only to see a dark skinned boy and another pale looking boy on top of one of the two beds, naked.

"'at the fuck," Dylan whispered in disgust. He stood outside his dorm, unwilling to go inside, but unable to come to a decision of what to do.

"Hey! Dylan right?" a boy called from down the hall. Dylan though, couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of those boys. He wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything. Just... what the fuck?

"My name's Nick!" the boy extended his hand as he yawned. Nick frowned when he noticed the French boy ignored him completely. He peeked inside the dorm to see what the was looking at at.

Holy shit.

"Oh... Oh my God!" Nick awed in disgust. "This does not happen often!" Nick said, chuckling nervously as he raised his hands, as though Dylan would attack him at any moment.

"I-I'm gonna," the French boy muttered confusingly, like he was trying to comprehend a paradox. "Stay out here?" It was more of a suggestion than a question.

Nick nodded hastily before he left and handed the boy a folder he was carrying with him. Nick marched into the dorm and slammed the door behind him. He probably woke up the rest of the Dalton students.

"Get the hell up!" Nick shouted half angrily and half desperate as he gritted through his teeth. "I am NOT gonna get in trouble for this!"

David muttered something about being rude but Wes jumped straight out of bed, jumping over David while doing so. Nick looked away as he saw a little more of Wes than he care for.

"I am so sorry!" Nick heard Wes apologize from behind him. Wes looked frantically around for his underwear and stumbled onto the bed as he tripped while trying to put his first leg through one of the openings... any opening.

He praised God silently as the boys managed to get themselves dressed and out of the dorm in under three minutes. The last minute and half belonging to David, who was literally pulled out of bed by Wes. David gave a sly smile and waved to Dylan as Wes dragged him away to his own and Thad's room.

"I am so so sorry about that!" Nick apologized for the thousand time. Dylan waved his hand. He was half ignoring Nick as he went through the folder of papers that he was handed.

He dropped his book bag at the desk that rested at the end of the bed. The bed that Wes and David had not fornicated on to be more specific.

Dylan and Nick exchanged greetings and small talk about life at Dalton while Nick changed the bed sheets on the violated bed. A while later Thad showed up to introduce himself as Dylan's newer new roommate.

Thad explained how David bunked alone, but usually ended up sleeping at Thad and Wes's. That was most of the time anyway, unless Wes and David had a small fight, then Wes took David's room for some breathing room. It was sorta mutually understood and unsaid that David was the more emotionally unstable when they fought, so he was kept with Thad's just in case.

"That iz good," Dylan said, smiling humorously as he swayed on the balls of his feet and Nick felt most of his angst drain completely as Thad explained the new roommate schedule. "It 'ould be very awk'ard."

Thad and Nick laughed as well and while Nick finished putting the last "homey" touches around the dorm, Thad took Dylan to the cafeteria to validate his pin code and card. Students at Dalton could use their lunch issued card or opt for remembering a specific four digit number and stating their last name.

Thad and Dylan got back, with a small snack for the three of them. Nick accepted it politely and Thad mentioned something about getting his things from his dorm, and with that he left with three bags and two suitcases of David's things. Which Nick had packed them when Dylan and Thad had gone to the cafeteria.

Nick and Dylan walked around all of Dalton. They mostly conversed in English, unless Nick would have a hard time describing it. That's when Nick would mutter quickly in French. Nick didn't want to get the boy to completely speak in French. It was odd because Dylan didn't seem to restrain himself from speaking in English. This only made Nick more curious.

When Nick had checked everything off on the orientation list, he walked Dylan back to his room.

"That seems like everything," Nick said with the last of his energy. "Hope you enjoy it here in Dalton, Dylan." Making sure not to mess up on the tongue twister.

"Thank 'ou Nick." Dylan said sincerely. Both boys laughed as they saw Thad snoring on what used to be David's bed. "I am going to get zome sleep. You should too. I'll see 'ou around?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

><p>Nick dragged himself into his own dorm after saying goodbye to Dylan. With the last of his energy, he shredded his clothes off, including his underwear and shuffled under the blankets Jeff had covered himself with. Nick was pretty sure Jeff was awake, he couldn't hear any of the soft snoozes that usually emitted from the blond. Jeff had buried himself in three separate blankets and all Nick could see was a tuft of blond hair sticking out from the mound.<p>

It was only about 9:30 am, but that was way too early of a time for most of the Dalton students to get up. But Jeff wasn't one of those many students.

Jeff was half sure that he heard Nick leave. He counted on the fact that he had been hugging a pillow instead of Nick, though. There was a giant drool spot where Jeff laid his head after Nick slipped out of bed. Jeff hoped he didn't drool on Nick's chest as well.

Jeff laid there for a good fifteen minutes, recalling all that happened last night. They had done more serious conversations in one night than they have their entire friendship. And it felt amazing.

Then Jeff remembered his screams of pleasure as Nick ravaged him the previous night and buried himself into his bed in embarrassment. He laid there for five minutes or so, half hoping that doing so would bury the shame as well.

It wasn't that Jeff was embarrassed as he was... excited. To be embarrassed about their sexual experience would mean he was immature. Sure, he could be shy, or embarrassed with being vulgar when he was sexually excited. But to be embarrassed about it in general would be almost childish.

Jeff's epiphany about this surprised him too. Before he met Nick, Jeff didn't exactly realize the little things, or put two and two together. Which made Jeff chuckle mentally.

Jeff shifted around Nick's bed uncomfortably. After snuggling with Nick, he made a pact he would never snuggle with a pillow or anything else again.

Nick was just too comfortable to compare to anything else or substitute for. His abs were firm yet soft. And his arm made the perfect pillow to lay his head on.

Jeff's eyes shot open as he felt Nick jump into bed and snuggle up to him.

"It's your turn to be the big spoon," Nick said, half mumbling. Already he had his eyes closed. "By the way; I do sleep naked regularly."

Jeff turned around in his bed eagerly to wrap his arms around Nick, kissing him on cheek before letting Nick's back rest against his chest.

"That's fine be me," Jeff said groggily. "How was orientation?"

"We're gonna talk about other guys in bed Jeffy?" Nick said. He put his hand over Jeff's and squeezed lightly.

"Just taking an interest in your activities dear," Jeff said half sarcastically and half sleepily.

"Let me sleep Jeffy."

Jeff was about to reply until he heard Nick start breathing more heavier. He decided to not say anything and just let himself enjoy holding Nick, enveloping him in his arms, before sleep enveloped Jeff himself.

* * *

><p>"You're lying!" Jeff called bluff on Nick. Both boys sitting by themselves during breakfast an hour and a half later. Jeff took a giant bite out of his donut, smearing jelly on the corners of his mouth.<p>

"I'm not! Why would I lie?" Nick questioned. He laughed as he folded a napkin wiped the jelly from Jeff's mouth.

"To make me feel better about my... vulgarness," Jeff admitted. "Does it freak you out? Be honest!"

"No! Do you know how hot it is seeing you be all cute and goofy during the day and then..." Nick blushed at what he was about to say. He tried not to make eye contact with Jeff. Only to see Dylan eating alone at another table.

"Say it Nicky!" Jeff pleaded, grabbing Nick's hand with his own two.

"It's like unleashing some sex crazed genie hellbent on granting the most amazing orgasms." Nick said quickly, blushing scarlet red. Not as red as Jeff though, who buried his face into his blazer.

"Oh Jesus," Jeff sobbed into his blazer. Nick playfully messed with his hair with a giant smile on his face.

"I'm gonna invite Dylan to have breakfast with us," Nick said quickly. He already had an idea what Jeff's reaction was gonna be. "Hey Dylan!"

Dylan had his back towards the two boys and promptly turned around. He stood up and walked towards the two boys with his tray.

"Wait!" Jeff said suddenly in a hushed voice. "Not cool Nicky!"

"Bonjour" Dylan said cheerfully, as he sat on an open seat. Nick and Jeff had chosen to sit at a round table, allowing all three boys to be separate equally.

"Oh, you're one of those people," Jeff mumbled under his breath. Nick just shot a glare at Jeff.

Either Dylan didn't notice any of the quick actions from Jeff and Nick, or he did but was too nice to acknowledge it.

"Salut," Nick said with a genuine smile. "This is Jeff Sterling, my boyfriend."

Dylan noticed both of the boys smile after Nick's comment on their relationship. Nick wasn't kidding when they had just became a couple. He wondered quickly if he had that with...

"It iz a pleasure to meet you Jaf," Dylan said extending a hand which Jeff involuntarily shook with his own, only because Nick lightly kicked Jeff's shin.

"So," Jeff said, unable to think of what to say next. "What brings you to Dalton? I mean, you skimped out on French private school for one in Ohio."

"Euh, I 'ould like to be a doctor," Dylan said half reserved. "There is a college nearby that teaches the most rigorous anatomy classes. I'm only staying at Dalton for ze vest of ze year before I go z'there for ze furst fu 'eeks of ze start of next 'ear."

Jeff started to feel bad about the way he had treated Dylan at first. Dylan looked like a complete douche bag in Jeff's defense. Almost like Bob Dylan and Bobby Kennedy's love child. He couldn't help but notice the prominent cheek bones that would make anybody put their guard up. As though the (now) innocent looking French boy could be a threat.

"That's actually awesome for you to know," Jeff said. Nick smiled to himself as he finally saw Jeff cool his temper with Dylan. "Most people don't know at our age. At least here in America."

Nick wasn't going to lie, he found it hot that Jeff had a hint of jealousy and bitchiness in his voice. He would have to remind himself to bring up his celebrity crush the next time they fooled around.

"I don't know what I'm thinking about being after Dalton," Jeff said, he sounded genuinely interested in the conversation now. Dylan just nodded attentively as Jeff went through activities that he could should try out for when their conversation turned into hobbies.

"Ze 'arblers?" Dylan asked, after Jeff had mentioned them. He tried his best not to butcher the name with his accent. "Euh, ze staff told me about zem. Zomething about 'ealth 'azards."

"They're like glee club of Dalton," Nick answered. He took a giant bite out of his donut, and Dylan pretended not to be almost repulsed by Nick's horrid manners.

Is it American teenage boys, or just Americans in general?

"Euh," Dylan thought for a moment about the word "glee". "Ah! Like dancing and singing!" Dylan said, rather proud of himself of answering without a thick accent.

"Yeah," Jeff replied solemnly. "But we sorta need more members. Not a lot of guys are in it anymore. The economy and all has made tuition steep."

"Ah yes," Dylan agreed. Both boys looked at him questioningly. Nick and Jeff were always under the impression most of the students were well off... financially. "I vas 'omeschooled for ze first zemester so my parents could save ze money for me to travel abroad... I 'ould like to join. If zat is okay."

"Yeah," Nick replied, he used his finger to wipe the jelly that had smeared on his tray, and Jeff could only smile shamefully as he noticed Dylan staring at Nick.

* * *

><p>"You're out of your mind Kurt," Jeff said. He almost looked mad as he furiously scribbled French notes from Kurt's own in a impatient hurry. Kurt, Jeff, and Dylan were spending their time in the library that afternoon. Nick and Blaine had an extra soccer practice that Sunday.<p>

"You don't have to get drunk!" Kurt rolled his eyes and adjusted his blazer.

He had an assortment of highlighters with him that he and Dylan were using to go crazy with. Dylan didn't need it much on his French textbook, but he did use them on his English textbook. By the end of the marker frenzy, Kurt's book looked like it had been through a gay pride extremist.

Jeff grunted but didn't look up from the pair of notes he had in front of him.

"It's a Sunday! Have you all gone mad?" his pencil lead snapped and he swore under his breath.

"Like I said, no drinking," Kurt replied coolly. "Dylan you're welcome to come as well."

Dylan smiled appreciatively, and rearranged Kurt's highlighters back in his pencil case.

"It zounds like...as you say...a blast?" Dylan said. Kurt squealed and started to pack his book bag.

"All right, we'll go," Jeff said. "I guess I'll be a designated driver."


	10. Episode 10: Slumber

**AN: Don't own Glee. This chapter is short and not exactly what I wanted it to be. I could've worked on it and put on the next chapter, but it wouldn't feel right. If you didn't already put the pieces together, the party is from BIOA. So yeah. If you guys do end up keeping tabs on this, the Sebastian storyline will absolutely blow you away. I promise. Albeit it'll be a while, cause the next chapter is based on "Sexy".**

* * *

><p>On the last episode of <em>Say You Like Me<em>, a new student was scarred by Wes and David's sexual antics in the French boy's own dorm. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine invite Nick, Jeff, and Dylan to Rachel Berry's party. And that's what you missed on the last episode of _Judas_.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe."<p>

Jeff's eyes froze at the sight of Nick casually lounging around. Nick hadn't changed out of his gym uniform and a little too small grey shirt was hugging his toned frame.

Hugging? More like clinging on to. His abs were just about the first thing that made Jeff bite his lips in sexual frustration. All Jeff could do was think about the previous night where Jeff had sucked every square inch of Nicks chest. It was different now though, because last night, everything was dark. But now here stood Nick, and Jeff wondered if he was doing this on purpose, trying to rouse up some sort of sex riot in the middle of their dorm.

Nick just stood there smirking.

"Like what you see?" Nick said, raising one eyebrow and biting his lip. He gave an innocent smile for a good measure.

"Uh huh," Jeff admitted, unable to tear his eyes away.

Nick walked closer to Jeff and whispered in his ear. "You should join me in the shower. I have this one place that's hard to reach—"

"I-I can't," Jeff mumbled, closing his eyes. Nick sure knew when to be a tease, and when to be a gentlemen. Sadly, Jeff found it difficult to distinguish which one he was gonna be. This one of things Jeff liked about Nick, he could be just as unpredictable as himself. He finally snapped out of it. "We can't!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Why not!" He pouted, stomping his foot like a child.

"Because we have to ask Thad about that duet we want!"

"Ugh!" Nick mock collapsed on the floor and started to fake sob. "Mama Mia, Jeffy! I'mma a dying!" Jeff rolled his eyes as Nick gave a painfully bad rendition of an Italian accent.

"C'mon Nicky!" Jeff tried to hoist Nick back, but Nick was holding his ground...literally. "Get! Up!" He tried in vain with no avail.

"No!" The boy kept holding his ground. Soccer practice today was especially brutal today and his brain was listening to his legs more than anything.

"Fine, I guess I won't take you to that awesome party I was invited to."

Nick's eyes lit up at the sentence. "Party?" He asked.

Jeff sat on his bed. "Yup." He said, pretending to be apathetic. "I guess I'll have to tell them that I couldn't go because my boyfriend was being selfish."

Nick's eyebrows rose, debating the truthfulness of Jeff's sudden change in tone, "You're bluffing..."

"Am I? Blaine and Kurt and Dylan are going..." Jeff said teasingly.

"Well, if we go quickly so I can take a shower, can we go the party?" Nick suggested, he gave Jeff puppy eyes and melted.

"I don't see why not..."Jeff trailed on. Making sure he was loud enough for Nick to hear him.

Jeff felt a little bad at teasing Nick. Jeff knew how much it bothered to be sweaty after soccer practice.

"Yay! Jeff you're the best!" Nick threw himself on Jeff giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Ugh! Nick you're all sweaty!" Jeff tried to shake Nick off, but the boy just smashed a kiss on Jeff's cheek.

"That didn't bother you last night when we practically fucked." Nick said quickly. He got up from the bed and only bothered to put on a clean shirt.

"Language!" scolded Jeff, as he smoothed out wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Yeah," Nick rolled his eyes, throwing a clean shirt over his head. "I should've said that to you last night!"

"I am just as much of a gentleman as you!" Jeff shot back. He raised his chin a little smugly, as though that would make him more respectable.

* * *

><p>"That's not funny Jeff," Nick said bluntly.<p>

"It is if you think about it!" cried Jeff sinking his head onto Nick's lap. "What do Klaine shippers use when they get cold?"

Nick starred at Jeff blankly.

"A BlaineKurt! BlaineKurt... Blanket? Oh forget you!"

Nick just smiled as he ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. Jeff stared absentmindedly at the T.V. Nick was watching some show Jeff couldn't care less about.

"Sticklers to every joke," Jeff said tiredly. "You're no fun!"

Jeff stretched his arms while he pouted and could hear Nick chuckle under his breath.

"Mmmhmm," Nick said ignoring the blond. He kept running through his hands through Jeff's hair. He would tuck Jeff's hair neatly only to mess it up again.

Jeff hesitated for a moment, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. "Nick?" Jeff almost physically cringed."

"Yeah?" Nick said, noticing a change in the blonds voice.

"You know Dylan doesn't mean anything to me," Jeff sat up and turned to look at Nick sitting across from him. He had one eyebrow raised. "I just got the feeling that you were jealous..."

Nick thought about that for a moment. He could see why Jeff would bring up that up, they had just gotten together, and then Dylan showed up. Any other gay guy showing up would have done the same thing, to be fair to Dylan.

"I know Jeffy," Nick whispered. He reached out to tuck a wisp of Jeff's hair behind his ear. Jeff blushed and held Nick's hand against his cheek. "I was just scared when I realized you had other options besides...me."

"Hey!" Jeff scooted closer to Nick, making sure Nick was looking directly into his eyes. Those hazel brown eyes..., "Don't say that! You're my only option Nicky!" He gave Nick a bone crushing hug and ran smoothed Nick's hair as he did so. Taking every moment of this intimate hug with the most appreciation he could,

"Is that a good thing?" Nick said with a hint of confusion, scrunching his nose while he thought about it.

"Yes!" Jeff replied for a split second of hesitation. "Or, I don't know. I just know that you're the only boy who's made my stomach feel funny. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you make me."

Nick blushed violently at the blonds last comment. "Same here Jeffy."

"Maybe it'll take us a while to find the right words to describe us...all of us, but I'm okay with that," said Jeff confidently.

"Me too," said Nick. He laid down on the bed and rested his head on Jeff's lap. Jeff smiled to himself as he noticed the switch. He started to sing under his breath.

Nick had just gotten comfortable laying his head on Jeff's lap when Jeff spoke.

"We have to get ready for that party."

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>After much coaxing, Jeff persuaded Nick to stay in bed as he got himself ready. Nick was lying on the bed snoozing peacefully as Jeff sang along to his stereo with his iPhone playing.<p>

Nick liked these moments the best. When he would be lounging around his dorm and he could listen as Jeff sang where ever he was in the dorm. Early morning weekdays at Dalton weren't so bad, because that meant waking up to Jeff's sweet voice.

And Nick was perfectly content with that. Especially now, he could here the the crickets chirping outside from the window Jeff had opened. It was almost like a lazy day.

To Nick, it felt like forever since they had one. It had actually only been this weekend that they in which they haven't one.

Friday was all about doing the massive homework they had gotten and doing the laundry they ignored for several weeks.

Saturday morning was Jeff meeting with David, Wes, and Thad for choreography relating to regionals, and Nick was preoccupied with staff regarding Sundays orientation with Dylan. Saturday night was Nick and Jeff's "first" date and Sunday was just...busy.

* * *

><p>Jeff hastily shoved all his hair products under the sink when he finished styling his hair. He wanted the bathroom to at least be clean when he came back to vomit in the toilet.<p>

He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed where Nick was napping on, careful not to wake him. He muted the TV and watched some cartoon show, resting his arms behind his head, occasionally dozing off, as he waited for Blaine and Kurt.

He turned his head and saw Nick with his eyes closed. Nick always looked peaceful when he slept. During the day, Jeff noticed Nick could always have a certain expression on his face. Like he was thinking too hard. It wasn't an expression Jeff always saw though, it went away when he met Jeff, caught him staring at him, or (presumably) had Jeff on his mind. The same way Jeff stopped stuttering when he met Nick.

That's the way they were, oddly enough. Two substantially different, yet alike boys. To anybody at first glance, it would be incredible that they would be boyfriends. Without any background knowledge, most people who didn't Jeff and Nick's relationship would a concern. Both boys bickering back and forth, with the occasional smirk and taunt. They just seemed like the types who would never have a "spark". But they proved everybody wrong.

They had perfect balance of differences and identicalness. Although, that only made Jeff and Nick's problem worse. They didn't know how to explain their relationship. Describe yes. Even though they agreed it didn't matter if they didn't know how describe their relationship right away, it still scared them. Jeff would always have a little doubt in him, and Nick would inexplicably have a sense of worry when he saw Jeff at his best or worst. Knowing the blonde in front is very eyes might not always be his.

It scared Jeff, not knowing, because he was the type of person who always found it extremely difficult to remain calm when out of the loop. He could either get frustrated, willing to give up, or onset panic attacks, all too reminiscent of his old school.

But Nick was more or less fearful of this being his first relationship. And although it was Jeff's too, it bothered Nick because he didn't know exactly if he should be in a relationship if he couldn't describe it. It didn't entirely feel too good to Nick to say he was in a relationship, if he didn't know first hand what it meant to be in a relationship. Were there rules? Did he have to know Jeff for a certain time?

Jeff turned off the TV with the remote he spent a good two minutes looking for and snuggled in closer to Nick. Nick just gave a small smile and he latched his arm around Jeff. The two boys just laid there in content.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Jeff reluctantly opened his eyes when he heard Blaine and Kurt knock on their door and he slowly slipped out of the embrace of the sleeping boy, being careful not to wake him.

Jeff moved slowly through the darkness, carefully sliding his feet so he wouldn't step on anything that god knows what the boys discarded around their dorm.

He quickly opened the door and stepped out. "Hey guys," Jeff said softly. "I don't think Nick and I are gonna be able to go tonight."

The two boys looked visibly thrown off guard and Blaine didn't try to hide the fact that he looked like he was trying to solve a riddle. Jeff never turned down a party, ever. They asked why and Jeff explained how peaceful Nick was and not wanting to disturb him, only wanting to get the sleep he deserved.


	11. Episode 11: Alters

**AN: I don't own Glee. Uh. This chapter establishes Dylan, some Wevid stuff and a festival that will involve the New Directions. Again, I'm not giving up on this story. It's basically to work on my writing skills. I'm not gonna lie, I think it could have turned out better. Especially since it's been so long since I've updated. Next chapter will be better and this is again Nick and Jeff's story but I might end up changing into "Dalton Academy Warblers" and "New Directions" so you might want to add this, or keep a track of it. But it will always have some form of Niff in it so don't be worried. This has the least Niff but in order to make the story more interesting I might have to change characters. My OC was inspired by Tara from United States of Tara. I really hope you like him, he's a broken character. **

* * *

><p>That Sunday night Thad mumbled to himself incoherently while he went through his mental checklist: Which he did every night religiously. He turned his left ear towards the door of his dorm when he arrived. Being careful not to intrude in Dylan's business if he was still having a conversation with whomever he was an hour and a half earlier. Chances were that Dylan wasn't even going to be there. Kurt had invited them as well and Thad proudly declined, actually wanting to have a weekend without a hangover.<p>

But Thad didn't think Dylan would still be on the phone if he had stayed, a phone bill like that would cost a fortune. Then again, most students here will most likely inherit some fortune.

Nevertheless, he listened intently. Maybe this might be a usual thing with Dylan, having to leave so he could have some privacy. That would be okay with Thad, it would motivate him to go to the library more often. The circumstances now would also give him time away from Wes and David.

They were a trio of best friends. But the painstaking, awkwardness of Wes's and David's relationship was too much for him to handle or worry during the midterm.

He entered the door quietly,with his free hand pushing the cherry red door, carefully holding his piping hot coffee with the other. Thad physically eased up a little when he saw Dylan lounging about watching tv.

"Hey man, I thought you were gonna go to the party." Thad tossed his messenger on his desk.

Dylan was sitting on the couch that was placed against Dylan's side of the wall, Thad's wall had the TV against it. You had to pass the couch and tv to get to the boy's bed, all the furniture came with board, and most of the students left the arrangement as is with occasional other appliances. The bathroom door was located on the left side of the couch if you were to sit on it, and the microwave on top of the mini fridge if you were in the same position.

Dylan was dressed in a tight black muscle tank, showing off his v-shape form and arm muscles, and bleach white gym shorts, his ear-length faded brown hair was slightly moused to give it fluffiness rather than shape.

He gave an indifferent grunt as he kept his eyes fixated on the football game on tv. "No hot girls. Games on tonight," he took a sip out of his soda after answer wryly. "You know where I can get a beer?"

Thad who had been standing next to the TV, just about six or so feet away from his desk, causally making small talk as he removed his tie raised his eyebrows, "I—Blaine's bro—" Thad stammered before being quiet for a while. "How come you don't have an accent?" He asked, he listened even better just to make sure he didn't make up the change in Dylan's voice.

Dylan hoisted himself from the couch lazily. As he walked to the mini fridge his muscles flexed as he bent over. He spent two seconds deciding between a Mountain Dew or Pepsi. Thad had to admit that in his uniform Dylan looked slim, almost the same body shape as Kurt, just shorter, average. Dylan gave a loud obnoxious burp and still didn't make eye contact. "I've never actually had one.."

"You had one this morning!" Thad said, he took off is blazer and finally managed to remove his tie, tossing it at the same place as he did with his bag, he walked over to sit on the little bigger than love seat couch. Dylan looked visibly annoyed at Thad's accusation.

Dylan silently bit his lip with nowhere to sit except next to Thad. "Yeah. Dylan did." He hissed rudely. He took another sip of his pop, keeping his eyes on the game. He ignored Thad's open mouthed stares.

Thad didn't try to hide his staring at Dylan. "What? Do you have a twin?"

The boy, who by all physical appearances was exactly Dylan, shrugged, "I'm Dylan's alter ego, Travie. Has he not filled you in on us?"

* * *

><p>Thad rapped his knuckles hard against Wes and David's room, before realizing he still had the key and fumbled for his pockets.<p>

"Hey!" He barged in breathlessly. Wes was watching TV, the same place Dylan...or Travie was sitting in the other dorm. He ignored Thad, Dalton students barging into other rooms unannounced was nothing new.

David had his back turned to Thad, he too was ignoring him as wrote furiously on notebook side by side with his textbook. The whole room had a lazy Sunday feel to it. Thad would miss all three of them being together to be honest.

"Hello?" Thad said again, slightly annoyed. He took a second to recover his breath.

Wes held up a finger keeping his eyes on tv. Commercials came on and he said sneeringly, "What?"

"Nice to see you guys too." Thad sat on the chair that belonged to Wes's desk. "I think there's something wrong with Dylan." He swiveled around to face Wes, who was scrolling through the tv guide.

That caught Wes's attention. "What did he do?"

Thad looked at David who was paying no attention, not breaking the speed of his scribbling then focused on Wes again. "It's not so much what he did. He has some alter ego. Or something."

This caught David's attention. He swiveled around in his chair. Questionably he said, "Is he a completely diff—"

"So? A lot guys who transfer here are just trying to be themselves. Maybe Dylan's already used to the safety of Dalton." Wes said, cutting David off with a theory of his own.

It wouldn't be the first time someone transferred to Dalton and put some walls up. Kurt was one of those people, but never really put up any walls. He just needed a safe place to be.

Thad nodded impatiently. "But he is completely different from this morning!"

David kept listening intently to Thad. Biting his pen with his teeth. Thad took a deep breath. "Look. All I know from this morning is that Dylan is some nice kid. I know that's not much. But he also had the thickest French accent no one could ignore!" He looked at David who nodded to show that he was paying attention, then he looked at Wes who just stared. He took another deep breath. "And when I went to our room after studying in the library he was a total jock like Colton but with no accent!" He failed to get a reaction. "At all! Nada!"

"We have to get Nick and Jeff." Thad said. "I don't think they know."

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock on Jeff and Nick's door as the boys sat on their couch, Nick cuddling up to Jeff as he brought his knees to his chest, resting them against Jeff's thighs. Jeff shoved a giant handful of popcorn into his mouth.<p>

"Come in!" Nick shouted irritably.

"God, freaking bleeding from the ear here babe." Jeff muttered under his breath. Nick ignored him and Thad walked in anxiously, sitting in between Nick and Jeff.

Nick didn't try making small talk. "Is there something we can help you with Thad?"

Thad bit his lip for a moment. "Uh. Well Dylan may or may not be crazy..." He trailed off, he ducked his gaze from Jeff's glaring eyes.

Any other Warbler, and Jeff would've called the comment as nothing but exaggeration or just that the truth. None of the warblers were exactly "normal" in terms of the daily choices they made.

Thad his raised is hands in defense, as though he might have to fend of the two boys. "I know I know! But Dylan has this alter ego, Travie, and he's like a complete jock."

There was a few moments of silence before Nick spoke with an apathetic voice, "Jeff has an alter ego too. And it's gonna be your fault if you I don't meet him tonight." Thad didn't see Jeff turn red with humiliation.

"He speaks perfect English!" Thad replied. He was running out facts. The moment Thad heard of this "Travie" he booked out of the dorm. He just wanted Nick and Jeff's opinion on the matter. "Please! Just come visit! David and Wes are probably waiting outside the dorm as we speak."

Nick rubbed his temples and Jeff shrugged casually as he shared a glance with Nick. The two boys had no interest tonight in being social with anybody else. They were both mentally drained from the load of homework and only wanted to rest. Dalton itself could've had a fire and they would have held their ground in their dorms.

Thad looked anxiously, his eyes full of mixed frustration and desperation, at Nick who had his eyes closed. That's when it occurred to Nick; Thad might have to be stuck with this psycho forever. Thad was almost gonna shake him after the few seconds of silence. "Okay...we'll go. It's probably just Dylan reinventing himself Thad."

He wasn't just doing to calm down Thad though, Dylan was his responsibility and every action laid on him.

"Yeah that's what I thought. But this Travie guy is just absolutely not Dylan! He's buff and like a stud!" Thad said as he walked down the hallways.

David and Wes sat stiffly on the couch inside the dorm of what used to be David's. Both boys had met Dylan before and were full aware of the substantially difference in behavior, but this wasn't Travie anymore.

"This Thad is an absolutely messy boy! Oh my! God knows what these Dalton boys get up to." A very groomed boy said as he spoke to Wes and David. He gracefully crossed the dorm dusting desks here, wiping ring stains on table surfaces there, and occasionally stopping by the bed to make minute adjustments to the already perfectly made beds. "Wes be a dear a get door would you? Oh and David, could you order Chinese delivery? I promised the three boys some. They eat by the bucketful I swear! All I could use is a nice chai tea." The boy continued to mumble under his breath as he sat on his knees to organize the movies in the drawer under the tv.

Wes elbowed David before he got up to answer the knock on the door, the dark skinned boys mouth gaping open at the boy who was clearly not Dylan. David nodded at the boys favor and took out his phone.

Wes opened the door and Thad, Nick, and Jeff shuffled in quietly. Thad made it clear that he wasn't going to look at Dylan dead in the eyes and instead sat next to David, who was busy on his phone ordering. Wes closed the door behind him and Nick and Jeff sat on Dylan's bed with no other place to sit.

David, Wes, and Thad's eyes popped out of their skull with the fake Dylan's next sentence. "Oh dear! Please don't mess the bed anymore than you already have! Dylan may tolerate your behavior, but singing blazer wearing baboons will have no place with me!"

Jeff failed miserably at stifling a laugh, bursting out louder than anybody else. Mostly because no one else was laughing. He turned red immediately. "I thought we were...sorry." He avoided gaze with Nick who albeit the crazy Dylan in the room, had his eyes glaring at Jeff.

"Uh...Travie?" Thad piped up. David leaned closer to Wes and Wesley inconspicuously took David's hand in his own. Thad spoke again, from Wes's left side, David hung up the phone. "Do you know where Dylan is in that head?"

From where the TV was attached to the wall, the boy shook his head. "That Travie boy is a travesty of an all American boy. My name is Charles." He motioned his hands to his outfit. He was wearing jet black slacks, a a white dress shirt with a scarlet red tie, and a black sweater vest. He had on snow white dress shoes that brought it all together. It was way too formal for going to Dalton classes alone.

No one said anything for a moment. "Well do you know when he's getting back?" Nick asked, everyone looked at him before turning their gaze back on Charles. He was picking up the pictureless frames that were placed on either side of the TV. Making squeaking noises with his cleaning rag as he furiously rubbed the frames spotless and vibrant.

"Oh, what time is it?" Charles asked. He placed the picture frames back in their respective place and stood back about two or three feet away from Thad, David, and Wes. He used his fingers to measure the the picture frames angle. He smiled in satisfaction in noth having to adjust them.

Wes glanced at his watch. "About a minute until 8 o'clock."

"Oh heavens! Have I spent all that time cleaning?" Charles looked around the room for a little bit. "Allow me to apologize for Dakota's behavior, he is a...well there isn't much to—"

Charles closed his eyes and his head drooped a little bit. He opened them again only to give a cheeky smile as he took in his surroundings again.

"Charles!" Thad snapped his fingers in front of the boys face. "When is Dylan coming to!" He was visibly annoyed. His calmness broke and in angered Spanish he spit venom at the boy, "Te voy a matar! Hijo de su pu—"

"First of all!" The boy who was obviously not Charles judging from his masculine, yet whiny voice, held a hand up to Thads face. "Where the fuck is my Chinese food?"

David used his leg to move Thad away from where he was standing and blocking his view of who could only guess as Dakota. "I ordered it...dude."

"My names Dakota." The boy said in a ignorant manner. He shedded off every article of clothing save from his slacks and proceeded to go through Dylans drawer. "And if you like what you see speak up. Cause I'm going to a party tonight..." Dakota rummaged through Dylan's drawer, tossing out all kinds of articles of clothing all over the bed where Jeff and Nick sat.

"Yeah," Thad started apprehensively, not wanting to start a fight he could feel coming. "You missed your ride a long time ago. But maybe I'll give you a ride if you tell me where Dylan is?"

Dakota turned a full 180 around from the drawer located to the side of Dylan's bed and next to the closet between both beds. "Oh fuck me!" No one said anything. "No seriously fuck me. I'm horny." He proceeded to remove his slacks and stood there for few seconds in nothing but a pair of black briefs. "Like what you see sailor?" He smiled at Jeff who was gawking at the French boys physique. Nick yanked Jeff by the shoulder and proceeded to give Dakota the finger and looking him dead center in the eyes.

"Back off you little shit!" Nick absolutely furious, was then yanked by Jeff this time.

"Stop it Nick!" Jeff ordered. "It's not Dylan!"

Dakota laughed it off and put on his beige cargo shorts. He sat on one of the swivel chairs from Thad's desk. While many of the boys in the room had their uniforms or casual attire, Dakota sported nothing but shorts that hung loosely on his hips. He gave a wink towards Jeff who flushed red. "Which one of you guys has the privilege of sleeping with me tonight?"

"You pig!" Came from Nick's mouth, all three boys had their mouths gaping open at the completely different person who stood in front of them.

Dakota stared at Jeff for a while, biting his lip. "You're right I'm sorry. I'm not a pig." Nick looked visibly pleased at Dakota's apology. "You can join me and your boyfriend too."

"Ugh! Fuck you!"

"Woah! Nick don't mind him! Remember? It's not Dylan!" Thad walked over to the bed where Nick and Jeff sat on Indian style. He wasn't about to start a brawl.

"Starships were meant to fly! Hands up, and touch they sky!" Dakota sang gleefully. He smirked at David and Wes stares, Nick's brooding anger, Jeff's gawking, and Thad's inability to control the situation. "Whatever bitches." Dakota yawned, stretching his arms. "Call me when the foods here." For a moment it looked like Dakota was asleep. And if that was the case, Nick was ready to sock one to him. Even if it meant apologizing to Dylan a thousand times over for the black eye he would receive.

Dylan, Travie, Charles, or Dakota opened his eyes again. His eyes scanned the room around, wrapping his arms around his naked torso self consciously as he did so. A small tear ran down his cheek before he tried to run out the room in shame. Thad effectively blocked him.

"Hey," Thad said soothingly, pressing his back against the dorm room door. "It's okay...—" He didn't know who was in control.

"Dylan. It's me...Dylan." The French boy kept his eyes on Thad, a thin layer of tears brightened his eyes from the dorm rooms high chandelier light. He collapsed on the floor. He closed his eyes and the tears that had collected up slid down his cheek. Nick, to everyone's surprise, got up from the bed he sat on and used the sleeve his shirt to dry his cheeks.

"It's okay," he cooed. David and Wes sat on the couch still, taking in the awkward situation.

No on was sure of what to say. David spoke up after a pause. "We know what you're going through Dylan." Another pause. "My psycholo—"

"There's a big difference between reading something and seeing it for yourself David!" Scolded Wes. Although no else in the room noticed, David slipped his hand away from Wes's own. Immediately Wes felt a rush of shame course through his body.

Everyone else in the room kept their sights in Dylan. The boy had his knees brought up to his bare pale chest. His torso was muscled, yet again, it didn't seem that way in his uniform.

"I," He struggled with his words for moment. His eyes were glazed as he looked through the carpet of the dorm. "They 'elp me be better...I am not crazy."

Nick stood up from where he sat, and bent over to pick a shirt up that Dakota had tossed carelessly when he found himself in attire too formal for him. Nick walked across the room, handed it to Dylan and then sat down on Jeff's left side, who had been sitting next to Dylan.

"Travie, 'e iz an athlete," Dylan started off his explanation. "Charles is a 'omemaker. Dakota is...a—"

"Slut." Jeff uttered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear and break their eyes away from Dylan.

Dylan chuckled under his breath. He put on the grey shirt quickly. "Yes."

"Most of the time people have d.i.d., it's because of a horrible scarring event...what's wrong with you?" David said without evening thinking. Everyone besides Dylan, who kept his eyes glued to the carpet, gave him the dirtiest look, especially Wes, who shifted away from him in embarrassment. "What?"

Dylan nodded understandably. "I—'ad a bad breakup." He shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal and looked around the room as to find some sort of comfort in an object. And there it was, those few quarters he had placed on the desk. Enough to make a phone call from the pay phone down the street.

Thad spoke up. "We all care about you Dylan. So consider us in your personality disorder."

Jeff spoke up. "Yeah! I mean Dakotas an asshole but Charles is welcome to clean our room anytime."

Dylan laughed. "I really do not want to cause you guyz trouble. They're w'at you say...a 'andful."

"Is it just those three?" asked Thad. He made eye contact with Dylan. And for a moment he saw a flash of hope in the boys glassy eyes. "Those three...alters."

Dylan let silence spill over the crowded dorm for several seconds. "Travie, Charles, et Dakota. It 'ould be better if I to type it for you."

* * *

><p>I'm at a payphone trying to call home.<p>

All of my change I spent on you.

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong.

Where are the plans we made for two?

With shaking movements, Dylan forced himself to insert the quarters inside the pay phone. He dialed the international number and for a split second fear ripped through him. The darkness outside was kept at bay by the florescent lightbulb hanging above the boy. It flickered quickly, mocking him. To his left he could see the dorms at Dalton with some them still on. He entered the number quickly remembering his promise to Thad. For a moment his heartbeat, the passing of cars on a wet parkway, and the buzz of the cheap lightbulb was all he could hear. The dial tone played and everything he knew at the moment was gone.

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

A person with sleep in their voice answered, "Hello?" Dylan's chest hitched upwards, his eyes closed. He heard nothing but the voice. He let it devour him, and time meant nothing but what he always remembered to be happiness. "...Dylan? C'est toi?"

If happy ever after did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of shit

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

He slammed the phone against the booth. An action that he himself not wanted to do, but they did.

"I can take over." Said Charles.

"I got this bro." Said Travie.

"You know I wou—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dylan smashed his palm against the glass side of the phone booth. Pain seared his palm with the impact, doing no damage to pane. The pain. Pain. Dylan abandoned the booth, only wishing he could abandon all those people inside him.

Every night from there on, that pay phone would ring.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Harwood, as you know the annual Dalton drive in theater is in several weeks."<p>

Thad held his gaze with the twenty-something woman with platinum blonde hair tied in a bun and thick black rimmed glasses. She wore a white sundress, as far as she was willing to dress on casual Fridays.

Thad gulped. "Yes Mrs. Rivers." The lady nodded with and typed something into her iPad.

"Now," she stopped talking for a moment. "I will send you the schedule for you to follow. Catering decisions on the 16th, movie elections on 17th. Check with Mr. Rankin for those ballot boxes. But what we need the most is a song or theme to bring in students!"

Thad checked his iPhone, receiving a schedule that Mrs. Conrad had sent him. He shook his head dutifully. "No ones brought themselves up to par for leadership m'ame. So that's why I'm thinking "I Love Lucy" era kind of theme. Kurt Hummel is helping me so—"

"That's fine," she waved impatiently. "I'll let any Warbler flash mobs pass through during lunch. But let me warn you," Thad leaned in closer and Mrs. Rivers hazel-blue eyes glowed with intensity, unlike his classmate's, her son. But he, like his mom, had the power to make you feel liked, but sadly that never came out most of the time. "If this event is a flop. There will not be another next year. Now shoo'."

"Yes ma'am." Thad pressed his lips together and had almost left the room when he turned back around. "Mr. Rankin will be wondering why you don't have anybody else set the booths up though. He's—"

Mrs. Rivers peered from her glasses up at Thad. "That's his problem not mine." She pursed her lips together. "And tell me, where is Colton right now—"

This time it was Thad's time to cut her off. Anybody else who didn't have the relationship he had with her and she might've chewed him out. "I think I saw Landon tutoring him on my way here." He cringed at the awkwardness of the statement. He pretended not to see her roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dylan had a smile on his face as Jeff and Kurt rehearsed dance moves for a specialty performance for Dalton. Kurt rolled his eyes at Jeff's rendition of what moves he would choreograph for the song. They had settled on "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees after much song searching. They had dragged Dylan out of his room when every other warbler they had asked to critique them was busy. Blaine would've been there if it hadn't been for his massive hangover.<p>

"I think it iz good!" Dylan added his own opinion to Jeff's moves. Kurt shook his head but knew full well Jeff was gonna have his way. "I, euh, think iz like...retro!"

"Do you dance?" Kurt asked Dylan, sitting on the sofa next to him. Jeff listened to their conversation but kept working on his moves, watching himself from the mirrors placed against the wall.

Dylan brows creased debating whether he should say what he did. "Dakota does. Ze rest of us, no."

Kurt that about that for a moment. He had been informed of Dylan's D.I.D. that morning. But he was self assured in what to say to the boy, who was still visibly frightened that he could lose control any moment.

"Don't worry, you're at Dalton now."

* * *

><p><strong>I know OC's aren't very welcomed, so if you can tolerate Dylan, thanks. I think we can all understand the feeling of not being in control and sometimes feeling like a different person. D.I.D is a real thing too guys. This isn't some supernatural kind of thing, it exists. He will have some issues that might involve - most likely - will need to have trigger warnings. Next chapter will be coming soon. If you want to know more about Dylan and his alters, check my Tumblr at utopian-capitol click links...then links. Thanks for reading guys! <strong>


End file.
